The Photographer
by NYKIDDO
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Bella becomes a photographer. What happends when the Cullens show up as her clients?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV (intro)

After Edward left, my life was a living hell… And it still is. I can't live life with out him. It's like taking air away from me, it's like I can't breath. I've tried to move on but I can't. I even dated a couple guys for a little while but I couldn't do it. I want Edward not some other guy. (It's almost like saying "once you go Cullen you ain't never goin back!") It's been four years and still I think about him constantly. I ended up starting to take pictures as a distraction. I loved it, and my pictures were actually really good! That's why I became a photographer.

I went to college for 2 years to become a better photographer. After that my friends, Angela and Shawna-Mai, and me moved to New York to take up our career as professional photographers. Angela has been my friend since high school. She was there for me after E-Edward left me. We went away to college together that's where we ran into a friend of mine from pre-school, Shawna-Mai. Shawna-Mai is like my best friend; she is outgoing, funny, sometimes crazy…. I can't even list everything. Her and Jake have been dating since I introduced them two years ago. Another thing about her is that she HATES being called by her full name. If you want to die, that would be the best way to do it.

We had all been working at Stevens Photography for about a year and we all used fake names when at the studio. We did it manly for safety reasons. Shawna went by Jordan Brown, Angela went by Hannah Jackson, and I used the name Ella Brandon. I know it's not that different and I also know that that's Alice last name from when she was human but she's still my best friend and I wanted to be reminded of her.

EPOV

"I'm not going," I said.

"Please, Edward," Esme said. Esme has been trying to get me to take a family photo with everyone for a week. We had just moved to New York and she decided that we needed some new pictures. So she wants us to do individual pictures, a couple family ones and then one of each couple. You see this is where I'm left out! She also insists on us going to some Stevens Photography. She says it's the best.

"I can't Esme," I said. I didn't want to do anything. I had the one person I could ever want and I let her go. So now I just sat around the house and did nothing.

"Please," she said again.

I looked at her she looked so upset. Well everyone was. Everyone missed Bella, maybe not as much as me, but a lot. I sighed, "Fine," I said.

She hugged me tightly, "Thank you," she said.

….

We pulled up to Stevens Photography and walked in and there was a man standing behind a desk. He looked up at us and smiled, "Good after noon! I'm Steven! What could I do for you?" he said.

Esme smiled, "Hi. I'm Esme Cullen. I made an appointment for me and my family," she said sweetly.

He looked at use for a minute, almost surprised. Then he smiled, "Of course. Here look through these and pick the one with your favorite pictures and I'll send you back to that photographer," he said.

Esme took the books, "Thank you," she said. Steven left into the back room really fast.

"That was odd," Jasper said.

"You think?" Emmett said.

All the girls were looking at the books when I heard Alice speak, "Oh. My. God," She said. Everyone crowded around her book. I heard everyone gasp. I got up and walked over to them.

"What?" I asked. I looked down at Alice's book and there on her page a bunch of pictures of Bella. I froze then picked up the book really fast and looked at it. There were about four pictures on the page. One of her and a girl with reddish brown hair, one of her near the ocean, one of her driving a sports car, and one of her hugging Jacob Black. I looked at that one the longest. I turned the page, and this picture made me stop breathing. It was a picture of Bella and she was lying in the grass looking up at the camera. It was a beautiful picture. You could see her whole body; her hair looked like it was almost red the way the sun hit it… She looked beautiful. I actually wanted to take the picture.

"Don't do it Edward," Alice said; it sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

A couple minutes later the man cam out, "Did you decide?" he asked.

"Yes," Esme said getting up, "I like this one." She handed him the binder. He turned the binder and looked at the spine of it and read the number.

Once again he froze, "Number 2?" He looked at Esme, "Are you sure you want this one?" He said.

Esme nodded. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Ella is a fabulous photographer. Just let me talk to her and see if she's ready yet," he said then went to leave.

"Wait!" Alice said. He stopped and turned to her, "What did you say her name was?"

"Ella," he said, "Ella Brandon." _Great_, I thought, _not only Alice's old last name but also it sounds just like Bella._

**(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Shawna.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When Steven told me the Cullen's were here I thought I was going to die. I hadn't seen them in about 3 years and just my luck they show up at my job. Steven said that he had had to go and talk to them for a minute and that he'd be back. About two minutes later he came back with a binder in his hand. He handed me the binder, "This is the one they chose," he said.

I turned the binder to the spin and read the number. It was number two, "Oh my god," I said, "Why must my life suck?!"

"You don't need to, Bella," Steven said, "I can get someone else to do it."

"No," I said, "Their customers, I have to. Just let me do some stuff first." He nodded and walked away.

I ran down the hall to Shawna's office, I opened the door really fast. I saw Jake and Shawna sitting in her office talking, "Hey, Shawna, let me barrow your jacket!" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need it," I said.

"For…?" she said.

"Shawna, please, let me barrow your jacket," I said.

"Tell me what's going on and I-" she didn't get to finish she was cut off by Jake.

"Sweetie, just give her the jacket," he said.

She looked at him and sighed, "Fine," she said and she slid off her jacket.

"Thanks," I said.

"You better give that back!" she said, "Don't keep it for a week like last time."

I laughed, "Okay," I said. I put on the jacket and flipped up the hood so you couldn't see my hair and it would block my sent from them, because instead of smelling my sent they'd smell Shawna's. Then I put on a pair of sunglasses so they couldn't see my eyes. Once I was sure that they couldn't recognize me I walked out and went to the waiting room.

"I'm ready for the Cullen's," I said in a British accent. Thank god my friend was always talking with one otherwise I probably wouldn't be able to do it. I glanced at Steven, he looked shocked, but I couldn't let them see me, this was the only way.

I looked at the Cullen's they looked kind of upset, I have know idea why but they did. I led them back to my office. "Um… What would you like to do first?" I asked (still in a British accent.)

"What ever is easier," Esme said. I forgot what it felt like to have that motherly feeling.

"We'll do the family one first," I said.

I started to point them to the right places. Edward was the last one left in the end, "What's your name?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Edward," he said speaking for the first time. Man it felt so good to hear his voice. I almost felt whole again… _Almost_….

"Edward," I said, it felt good to say his name to him, "Stand next to E- the big guy over there." He walked over and stood beside Emmett. "Um… A little to your right," I said. He stepped closer to him but it wasn't exactly where I wanted him to be. I walked over to show him where to stand. I reached out and grabbed his arm and showed him where to stand, but when I touched his arm I felt the same electric shock that I felt the first time we touched rush through me again.

We both pulled back at the same time and he starred at me, "That's fine," I mumbled and I turned around and went back to the camera. I don't know how I took those pictures with sunglasses on but I did. Once I was done with all the family pictures that I took I let Esme pick the one's she wanted while I took individuals. I started with Alice and just kept taking them from there.

While I was taking pictures of Rose I heard Alice speak, "Ms. Brandon?" she said.

I wanted to laugh at the fact that she was calling me by my last name, "Please call me Ella," I said.

She smiled, "Ella, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" she asked.

I froze for a second and thought really fast, "Um… I just went to the eye doctor and while I was there I had to get my eyes dilated. It kind of hurts to look at the light," I lied.

"Oh," she said.

I got through all the Cullen's until Edward was left. He had to have been my favorite one to take pictures of. I hadn't seen him in 3 years and here I am getting paid to take his picture. I have the best job ever!

When I got to taking the pictures of each couple I was kind of upset, not that they weren't cute pictures. It was just that Edward didn't have anyone to take a picture with. I wanted so badly to take a couple picture with him, but he didn't love me, so I obviously couldn't.

"These are the one's I've picked," Esme said.

I walked over to see the one's she liked, "Okay," I said, "You can pick them up sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Ella," she said and extended her hand to shake mine.

I gave her a half grin, to afraid she'd recognize my real smile, "Anytime, Mrs. Cullen," I said. She smiled and left and the rest of the Cullen's followed behind her. I watched Edward left again.

As soon as they were gone Shawna came in, "Was that…" she trailed off. I nodded and put my head on my desk.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I sat there with my head down for a couple minutes then I finally looked up at Shawna. She looked down at me, "That was them," I whispered.

"Is that why one wanted the jacket?" she asked, "To hide your self?" I nodded. "Okay, so you were trying to disguise your self and you didn't let me to do your hair and make up?!" she asked. I laughed, "I'm serious!" she said.

I kept laughing as I took my glasses off, placing them on my desk, "I no your serious. That's why I'm laughing," I said. I sighed, "What am I going to do, Shawna? I just took their pictures, and it's not like I can hide from them forever. Their vampires, I'll see them somewhere!" I said. Yes, Shawna knows about vampires. She knows how Jake is a werewolf and Jake, being Jake, told her how my ex-boyfriend was a vampire. Yeah, it didn't go over so well.

"Then don't hide," she said simply.

I groaned, "Your not helping!" I said.

She sighed, "Bells, look, I know you love him, and by looking at that family I know their missing something, and that something is you. Did you see the look on their faces? It looks like someone they loved just died," she said, "I also know that you should be with Edward. You and Edward are met to be, I can tell by looking at you two." As I opened my mouth to tell her she was wrong she spoke again, "Don't tell me I'm wrong! You know I'm right about this things!"

I sighed, "I know that, but still, he said he doesn't love me and it's not like I'll ever see him again! I just took his picture, as far as he's concerned I'm just some photographer!" I said.

"Your not 'just some photographer' and if he doesn't want you that's his lost," she said, "I'd say I'd kick his ass but he's a vampire so I'll just let Jake do that for me." She grinned after she said that. I laughed, "Okay we're going out tonight, me, you, and Angela, and I am so getting you ready. So, lets go!" she said. I groaned and followed her out the door.

Of course, like always, Shanwa had to dress me in her clothes and do my hair and make up, I'm not saying it didn't look good! I'm just saying she always does it.

We left the house and went to the club; we danced and drank a bit. I think we had been there for about a half an hour when I saw Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walk in and being dragged in by Emmett, literally, was Edward.

I froze, "I think we should go now," I said.

"Why would you think something crazy like that?!" Shawna asked.

"I think I know why," Angela said, looking in the same direction as me. Shanwa turned to look in that direction. When she saw what we were looking at she turned back around.

"Alright, we'll go," she said.

"Thank god," I mumbled. Shawna led us outside and we were unnoticed by any of the Cullen's. We all climbed into Shawna's pink and black Camaro. Her car is amazing!! I mean I love my car to, but still. He car was pink and black on the outside with a pink and black interior. I loved it.

Shanwa drove me to my house and dropped me off. As soon as I got inside I fell into my bed and began crying. I loved him, I loved him more than anything in the world and he left me.

….

The next day we were all sitting in the back room at work, talking about random stuff and listening to music. All of a sudden the song Scotty Doesn't know by Lustra came on.

It was quiet for a minute until Shawna, out of nowhere, started singing, "Edward doesn't know that Bella loves him," I laughed and Angela joined in her fun. (A/N HEADS UP NUN OF THIS IS GUNA RHYME LMAO!)

"Oh, Edward doesn't know, Edward doesn't know!" Angela sang. Eventually we were all up jumping around the room dancing.

Then Angela started laughing, "Parking lot, why not? Bella knows she wants to be on top," Angela sang.

I laughed, "Asshole!" I said, and hit her. We were all still jumping around the room when we heard the bell at the front desk ring, telling us someone was here.

"I'll take care of it," I said and walked out of the room. I walked into the front office, "Hi, I'm Ella Brandon. What cou-" I looked up and I saw Edward and Alice standing on the other side of the counter, both wide eyed, starring at me.

EPOV

"Hey Edward," Alice said, "Come with me to go get the pictures."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I said so," she replied, "Now lets go." She dragged me out the door… AGAIN. I got in the car and we headed to Steven's Photography. When we walked inside we could hear music and I could faintly smell Bella's sent.

"I guess Bella came by," Alice mumbled. Then she reached out and rang the bell on the desk.

About two minutes later the door opened and a girl stepped out. I felt breathing stop when I looked at her. She looked just like… "Hi, I'm Ella Brandon. What cou-" Bella.

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

About two minutes later the door opened and a girl stepped out. I felt breathing stop when I looked at her. She looked just like… "Hi, I'm Ella Brandon. What cou-" Bella.

BPOV

I starred at them for a minute and all I could thing was, _Shit I'm not disguised! _They starred back at me, "Bella?" Edward whispered.

I was still speechless for a minute then I recovered, "Um… Well here I'm Ella Brandon, but other than that, yes," I said.

Alice starred at me it looked like she wanted to do something, but didn't. Edward had almost the same look on his face, but it looked like it took more for him not to do anything.

"Umm… What could I do for you?" I asked, trying to stay official.

Alice looked kind of taken back, "We want to pick up our pictures," she said. I nodded and went and got the pictures.

I came back and rang them up, "Anything else?" I asked, still staying official.

"Um… Yes," Edward said, man I love his voice. I looked up at him and my eyes met his for the first time, I was lost. I shook my head clear.

"Sure," I said, "What else would you like?"

He smiled at me, "Well, Bella," he said, _god just say my name again, _"My photographer was really good and I would like to give her a tip."

I blushed and smiled slightly, "That's not necessary," I said.

"I think it is," he said, and slid me the money.

I smiled, "Alright," I said.

Him and Alice smiled, "Still stubborn, I see," Alice said. I laughed. "You should come over, Bella," she said.

I thought about it and all I could think was, _your going to get hurt again,_ "I don't think so," I said, "I need to keep things business." They looked upset.

"Bye Bella," Alice said sadly and walked out.

Edward stood there looking at me, "It was good to see you, Bella," he said. I smiled and watched him leave.

As soon as he was gone I sat in the chair and put my head and the counter and cried. I felt a hand on my back, "Bella," Shanwa said, "You need to talk to him."

"He left me," I said.

"Bella," Angela said, "At least talk to him, we could see his face, he looked upset. Talk to him."

"I just blow my chance," I said.

"Then go to their house," Shawna said, "Not like you don't know where they live. We know you love him, just go see him."

"You don't need to date him, just go and see him," Angela said.

I looked at her, I sighed, "Your right," I said.

"Duh," Shanwa said. We laughed and I got the keys to my car and headed out.

EPOV

I looked at Bella, she was beautiful. She was more beautiful then I remember, I hadn't seen her in like 3 years but it looked like she hadn't aged a year.

"Bella," I whispered.

She didn't say anything for a minute, "Um… Well here I'm Ella Brandon, but other than that, yes," she said, her voice was beautiful.

"Umm… What could I do for you?" she asked, sounding sophisticated.

"Um… We want to pick up our pictures," Alice said.

Bella left to get the pictures, "Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked.

I thought about it, "It's all my fault," I whispered.

Bella came back and rang up the pictures; I watched her movements and was so fascinated by them. _God I'm sprung, _I thought.

"Anything else?" she asked still sounding sophisticated, and man was it hot.

"Um… Yes," I said. Alice looked at me with a weird look then she smiled. Bella looked at me.

"Sure," Bella said, "What would you like?"

I smiled at me, "Well, Bella," I said_, _"My photographer was really good and I would like to give her a tip."

Bella blushed and smiled slightly, "That's not necessary," she said.

"I think it is," I said.

She smiled, "Alright," she said. We paid and Alice walked out before me, I looked at Bella for a few minutes.

"It was good to see you, Bella" I said, she smiled and I walked out the door.

I got in the car and looked at Alice, "She wouldn't even come over," she said.

"I miss her," I said, "So much, like you have know idea." She smiled, "What?" I said

"You've never admitted that out loud before," she said.

"Well I do," I said.

"Then tell her," she said.

"I can't tell her!" I said, "Plus she's with Jacob or something."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"That picture of her and him in that book," I said.

"She was on her back! That could be just a friendly thing!" she said.

"She smelt like dog the other day!" I said.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

It was quiet for a minute, "Where are those pictures?" I asked.

"Here," she said and gave me them. I opened up the package and looked. One word. Wow! These pictures were probably the best pictures I had ever seen!

"She's really good," I said.

Alice smiled, "I no," she said. We pulled up to the house and went inside. When we got inside we told our family about what happened and how Bella was really Ella Brandon.

I looked at Esme she looked like she was about to cry, everyone looked kind of upset. We were all quiet and then we heard an engine outside. We all looked at each other and Alice smiled. We all got up and went outside and stood on the porch.

There was a blue and white truck with big wheels in the driveway. The doors to the truck opened and they were butterfly doors, "Wow," Emmett said. Bella stepped out of the truck, everyone gasped.

She walked up to the porch and smiled. She lifted her glasses onto her head, "Is it to late to except that offer, Ali?" she said. I smiled.

REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Alice squealed, "Of course!" she said. Then she hugged me. I didn't do anything at first, but then I hugged her back.

"OH MY GOD! I've missed you so much!" Alice said, "I'm so sorry we left!"

I pulled away, "It's fine," I said, "We can talk about that later." She smiled and nodded.

"Is that your truck?" Emmett asked, starring at my truck.

I smirked and looked at my truck, "Yup," I said, "Isn't it fricken amazing?"

"Yeah!" he said.

"Since when are you into cars?" Rosalie asked.

"Since I can afford an awesome car like that!" I said, "You should see my friend Shawna's car! Damn! It's a pink and black Camaro, with pink and black interior. I love it!"

"Wow," Jasper said, "Never thought I'd see the day when Bella was into cars."

I laughed, "Shut up," I said.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Esme said with a smile.

"Sure," I said. I followed them into the house. I sat down on the couch and someone came over and placed and Mountain Dew Voltage on the coffee table in front of me. I glanced up and saw Edward sit down next to me and smile.

"Still your favorite right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "But I didn't think vampires keep soda in the house."

He chuckled, "Just in case we get a visitor," he said. I nodded and reached for the soda.

"So Bella," Alice said, "Your really Ella Brandon?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yup," I said.

"Why do you use a fake name?" Rosalie asked. It was weird, she actually being nice to me.

"Well," I said, "My boss asked us all to pick fake names to disguise our self's. It's manly for protective purposes." She nodded her understanding.

"Bella?" Alice said, "Why did you use my old last name?"

I hesitated for a minute, "Because I missed you," I said, "I missed all of you. I figured if I use your name I could be closer to you." All of their expressions looked upset.

"Bella," Alice said, "We are so sorry we left you." I saw her glare at Edward. I looked at Edward and he looked upset. Why? I have know idea.

I looked back at Alice, "It's fine," I said, "I mean, I was upset, but I have some great friends that helped me with that."

They smiled slightly, "That's good," Jasper said. I smiled.

Emmett chuckled a little, "What I want to know is why you were all disguised?" he asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, "Nice British ascent by the way. I thought it was real."

I blushed and chuckled, "Thanks," I said, "Um… Well, my boss, Steven, he knows about how you guys left and such. So, when you guys came and said your name he new who you were. After he gave you the books he came back and talked to me, telling me you guys were there and looking through the books." I paused for a minute thinking of if I should tell why I did what I did. I decided to.

"Once he told me I panicked," I continued, "Like I said, I was upset, and just knowing you guys where there, I didn't know what to do. I waited in my office for him to tell me who you guys had chosen. When he came back he handed me my book and said this is who they want. Once again, I freaked out," I chuckled slightly, "I ran down the hall to my friend Shawna-Mai's office, I asked to borrow her jacket, surprisingly she let me. I put on the jacket and a pair of sunglasses and used a British ascent so you wouldn't recognize me."

"Wow," Emmett said, "All that so we wouldn't recognize you?"

I blushed, "Yeah," I said. Everyone chuckled a bit. I saw Esme was looking though the pictures I took.

She looked up at me and smiled, "You're really good," she said.

I blushed, "I'm not that good," I said, "Angela and Shawna are just as good as me."

"Maybe you're just a good model," I heard Edward murmured.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"One of those books at your job has a couple pictures of you in it," he said.

"It does?" I asked. _Man I'm going to kill her!_

"Yeah," he said, "Some of just you, one of you and a girl with red hair, and one of you with… Jacob Black."

"I think that's Angela's book," I said.

"The pictures you took are good though," he said.

I shrugged, "I needed something to keep myself busy," I said. I reached down and picked up my soda and took a sip.

"So Bella, have you had and boyfriends?" Alice asked. I choked on my soda. Edward reached over and patted my back. _God just touch me again, _I thought.

I looked up at her, "What?" I asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend," she repeated.

I snorted, "Please," I said, "I haven't been on a date in like 6 months." I heard Edward sigh with relief. _What the hell is with him, _I thought.

"So you've had a boyfriend other then Edward?" Rose asked. I felt Edward freeze.

"Not really," I said, "I went on dates with like two guys but they were both douches." I went to take a drink but my eyes widened, realizing what I said. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. Everyone laughed.

"Really Bella?" Edward said, "Your 21 years old, you can say what you want."

I laughed, "True," I said.

"Wait," Edward said, "Your not dating Jacob?"

I laughed, "Oh, your serious?" I said, "Me and Jacob are the furthest thing from dating."

"Then why did you have some of his sent on you yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"Shawna's dating him," I said, "It must have been on the jacket." Then my phone started playing Blame It On The Alcohol by Jamie Foxx. "Speak of the devil," I said.

"Hey girl," I said answering the phone.

"Club at 8," she said.

"Wait!" I said, "Which one?"

"The same one as the other night," she said, "Bring your friends if you'd like. I want to met them and Jake wont be there, he's going out."

"Alrig-" I didn't get to finish my sentence she had already hung up. "Okay then," I said.

"What's up?" Alice said.

"I'm being forced to go clubbing," I said.

Emmett laughed, "I can't see you dancing at a club," he said.

"Hey!" I said, "I'm a good dancer! Well, not slow dancing, but still!" I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

Emmett laughed, "Oh really?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "You guys want to come?"

"Yes," Edward said really fast.

"Are you sure your friends wont mind?" Alice asked.

"They said it's okay," I said, "Plus I think you and Shawna will get along great. She reminds me of you, kind of."

"How?" Emmett said, "Is she short?" Alice hit him.

I laughed, "No," I said, "But she has your personality and she loved to shop and play Bella Barbie." Alice's face lit up.

"They'll get along great," Edward said with a laugh.

"I no right!" I said, "Exactly what I said." Edward laughed. I looked at his family they were smiling and looked kind of…. Shocked?

"What club?" Emmett asked.

"8 o'clock at that club you guys went to the other night," I said with s grin.

"You were there?" Edward said.

"Yup," I said with a grin, "I was on the dance floor."

**(A/N) REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. I think this is my longest chapter yet!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Seeing Bella again was the highlight of my day, and then she asked us to go with her to a club, I was fricken ecstatic!

After Bella left we were all quiet for a minute, "Bella's…. Different," Rose said.

"I like it," Alice said.

"Yeah, me too, I'm just saying," Rose said.

"She seemed more…. Cheerful… and optimistic," Jasper said.

"And sarcastic," Emmett mumbled.

"I love it," I said, not even realizing I said it out loud. Everyone looked at me and smiled.

"You seemed different too," Alice said.

I smiled, "She tends to do that to me," I said. Then I walked up stairs to get ready to go.

A couple hours later we pulled up to the club. We walked up to the bouncer and, of course, he let us in. We walked in and the song Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada was playing.

Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I'll like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

"Look for Bella," I yelled over the music. We all began looking for Bella.

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come on and burn this place right down to the ground

"I think I found her," Alice said with a grin. She pointed to the dance floor; I looked over and saw Bella dancing with Angela and Shawna. Damn! Have you every seen the love of your life on the dance floor? Yeah, it's like the hottest thing ever!

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground

"She proved you wrong, Emmett," Jasper said.

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo

"Shut the hell up," Emmett said.

(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dance floor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

The song ended and Bella started walking off the dance floor. She saw us and smiled, and then she said something to Angela and Shawna. Bella walked over to us and they walked over to the bar. Now that Bella was walking to us I could clearly see what she was wearing. She was wearing a black shirt that tied around the back of her neck with dark blue jeans. I guess I was starring at her for a while because I didn't even realize that she was now right in front of me.

"It's not polite to stare, Edward," she said. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"Sorry," I said. She just laughed.

"Man I need any another drink!" she said, "Come on let's go!" We followed her to the bar where her friends were.

"Bella!" Angela said, "Drink this!"

Bella groaned, "Why?" she said.

"Your not drunk yet," she said, "Drink!" Bella took the shot and swung it back finishing it in one sip. I was actually amazed at how she did that, and found it kind of hot.

Bella sat down at the bar and the bartender placed a drink in front of her, "Thanks," she said with a smile.

Bella introduced us to Shawna, "I've heard a lot about you guys," she said with smile.

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She knows about vampires and all of that shit," she said.

"What?!" I said.

"I didn't tell her," she said, "You trusted me with your secret and I accept that, Jake told her. Angela knows about wolfs but not vampires, once again Jake told her."

"Oh," I said, and nodded.

We were all talking and the bartender placed a drink in front of Bella, "It's from the guy down there," she said. Bella, Angela, and Shawna looked.

"Damn!" Angela said. I looked at the guy; he smiled and nodded at Bella. Bella smiled back. I wanted to rip his head off! She's mine! Or…. I hope she will be again….

I saw the guy get up and walk over to Bella, "Want to dance?" he asked, Bella was leaning her back against the counter when he came up.

I saw Bella glance at me out of the corner of her eye, and then she smiled, "Sure," she said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor and they started dancing to Rockin' That Thang by The Dream.

Girl I'm in love with you baby.  
And I want you to know.  
That I'm hooked on your body.  
And I'm trying to be your's.

(Radio killa, killa, killa)  
(Oh yessir, yessir)

We beat it up like gorillas  
(Trick, where you at? Oh yessir)

She goin' right, she goin' left.  
I had her here, to myself.  
I got it on it, like I want it.  
She rode the beat, like a pony  
Cameras up, cameras flash.  
I'm tispy, tryna relax.  
I wanna change your name to Mrs. Nash.  
Cause there's nothing left to say.

Bella was grinding all over this guy. I was pissed, I wanted to be that guy! I wanted to be the guy that she grinds all over. I want to feel her little body against _mine_, feel her hips against _mine._ Not watch as she grinds all over someone else! I got up and walked over to them.

"My turn," I growled in the guy's ear. He backed off and I danced with Bella.

She rockin' that thing like.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
There's nothing I can say.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
There's nothing I can say.  
She's just rockin' that thing like.

We out the door, we in the car.  
She under my shirt, I'm under her bra.  
She said take it if you want it.  
Then we made love 'til the first light of morning.  
So we did it, done it, get it, got it.  
Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
Baby, she said do it to my body don't move.  
Baby, ooh. Baby

I loved feeling her hips against mine. I kept my hands on her waist and she had her arm on my shoulder. Bella was grinding all over me, and I loved it!

She rockin' that thing like.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
There's nothing I can say.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
There's nothing I can say.  
She's just rockin' that thing like.

Girl I'm in love with you baby.  
And I want you to know.  
That I'm hooked on your body.  
And I'm trying to be your's.

Hear my words for their worth.  
Aint just tryna get in your clothes.  
Okay, I'm lying. Damn you fine.  
And uhm..

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to take advantage of someone when the drunk?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"It's a good thing you're not drunk then," I whispered back.

She chuckled, "I guess so," she said.

She rockin' that thing like.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
There's nothing I can say.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
She rockin' that thing like.  
There's nothing I can say.  
She's just rockin' that thing like.

Take me, I'm your's (Shawty)  
as we rock to the left,we rock to the right.  
Lend me your body, I'ma rock it all night.  
Don't leave us on this floor shawty.  
The door's to the left, I'm parked on the right.  
Tell my nigga holla back, tell your girls goodnight.

The way you rockin' that up in this club.  
I swear you gon' make a nigga fall in love.  
The way you rockin' that up in this club.  
I swear you gon' make a nigga fall in love, love.

"Bella, I so sorry I left," I said. She looked up at me surprise. "Come to my house and I'll explain."

She was quiet for a minute, "Okay," she said, "But you need to drive, I'm not exactly able to drive right now." I laughed and she handed me her truck keys.

**(A/N) OME!!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR ANY STORY!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

"_Bella, I so sorry I left," I said. She looked up at me surprise. "Come to my house and I'll explain."_

She was quiet for a minute, "Okay," she said, "But you need to drive, I'm not exactly able to drive right now." I laughed and she handed me her truck keys.

BPOV

I went and told Angela and Shawna were I was going, and of course, since they're drunk they had to rail on me because I was going to Edward's house, alone…. Like I was going to do something with _him._ He doesn't love me. Okay, he did say he was sorry he left, but that does not mean he loves me.

"Okay, enough picking on Bella," I said, "Shawna, you're going to have to drive Angela home after you guys are done here, we're taking my car."

Angela looked at me, "You're not driving, are you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm Chief Swan's daughter, like I would drive even if I am just buzzed," I said, "Edward's driving my car to his place."

Shawna choked on her drink, "Wait!" she said, "You're actually letting someone drive your precious car?! You've never let anyone drive it but me and you!"

"Yeah!" Angela said, "You wont even let me drive it!"

"You could drive it if you wanted, but you don't like driving big cars," I said, "So, I'm going to go now. Have fun!" I turned around and saw Edward talking to Emmett.

"Ready?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "Yup." He said. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door; I couldn't help the little smile that spread across my face.

I got to my car and he opened the passages side door. When he got in the car and started the ignition the car purred to life.

We were driving down the road and I realized Edward was driving very slow for Edward, "I don't mind driving fast anymore you know," I said, I looked at him.

He looked back at me, I saw his eyes light up, "You sure," he asked, "I thought you were drunk, I don't want you to get sick."

My heart flew at the fact he cared, I smiled, "I'm not drunk, I'm fine, just a slight buzz," I said, "Plus, I know you. I know you wanna know how fast this truck goes." He smiled and drove faster.

We pulled into his driveway and he looked at me, "What did you do to it to get it to go that fast?" he asked.

I smiled, "Upgraded it," I said. He chuckled then got out of the car and walked to my side, opening my door for me. I hopped out of the car and we walked to the door. I looked around the house; it looked almost exactly like the one in Forks.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

I turned and looked at him, "I'm fine," I said.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said.

He led me to the living room and we sat down, "Bella, I need to tell you something," he said, "When I left I lied to you, I didn't think you'd believe me after everything we had been through together, but you did…."

I froze, "I don't understand," I said. Well I understood some of what he was saying I just didn't want to believe it.

"I still love you, Bella," he said.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long!! Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_He led me to the living room and we sat down, "Bella, I need to tell you something," he said, "When I left I lied to you, I didn't think you'd believe me after everything we had been through together, but you did…."_

_I froze, "I don't understand," I said. Well I understood some of what he was saying I just didn't want to believe it._

"_I still love you, Bella," he said._

BPOV

I starred at him for a minute. "What?" I finally asked.

"I love you Bella," he said, "I love you more than anything. Please forgive me."

I got up and started walking around, because I couldn't sit anymore, "How could you lie to me?" I asked.

"I did it to protect you, Bella," he said, "I didn't want my world to hurt you, I wouldn't be able to for give myself if anything happened to you because of the world I live in."

"So you lied to me?" I said, "I was a wreck, Edward. I couldn't even function, and, all that time, you still loved me." I kind of felt bad for going off on him like that, but he need to know what I was like, and how I felt.

He got up and stepped in front of me, I took a step back. He looked pained by my movement, "Bella, I am so sorry," he said, "Please, please forgive me. I'll do anything."

I shook my head, "I need to think," I said. With that I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"Bella!" Edward called from behind me, but I kept walking.

….

When I got home the only thing heard throughout the house was my crying, I lived alone since Shawna had just moved in with Jake. I climbed into bed and cried for hours until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to people talking. I rolled over and saw Shanwa and Alice standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Shawna looked at me, startled because she thought I was sleeping, "Alice had a vision about what happened," she said.

"So we came to check on you," Alice said.

"That and Edward wanted someone to check on you, but he didn't know where you lived," Shawna said. I buried my face in the pillow.

"Bella," Shawna said, crawling into the bed next me, "Normally I'd tell you not to believe him, but this time I'm not going to. I've seen the way he looks at you. He really loves you and I think he truly is sorry for what he did. You should give him a second chance."

"I don't know," I said, "You saw me, Shawna. I was a wreck. He really hurt me."

"Bells," Alice said, sitting on the other side of me, "Edward really loves you. When we left he was a wreck too. He would do anything, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't even leave his room! It took so much just to get him to go hunting. All he ever did was sit in the corner of his room and stare at the wall, thinking of you." I couldn't take it anymore I started crying again.

I fell asleep that night next to Shawna and Alice, thinking of Edward.

(A/M) I'm sorry but that had to happen, it'll get better. I promise!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Two weeks had gone by and I hadn't spoken to any of the Cullen's, but Alice, who constantly comes in to the shop to check on me.

I was at the register finishing up counting the money, that I had to count like ten times because I was thinking of Edward and kept loosing track. As soon as I wrote the total down on the paper Shawna came in.

"Finally count it right?" she asked.

"Shut up," I said.

She chuckled, "Well, Angela and I found this folder and we wanted to know if you wanted and of it," she said.

I looked up at her, "What's in it?" I asked.

"Pictures all of us took," she said.

I nodded and took the folder, "Sure, I'll take a look at it," I said. I walked back to my office with the folder. I was going to look at the pictures but I got distracted with my thoughts of Edward… Again. His eyes, his smile, the way he was always so caring to me, the way he'd hold me….

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and started looking at the pictures. There were pictures from right after the Cullen's left; they were mainly of the meadow. I had been upset so I went there. Then there were some from when I was hanging out with Shawna and Angela; Shawna took most of them since she doesn't like her picture taken. They were really great pictures to, good times.

Then I flipped and there was a picture of me and Edward, I froze, I starred at the picture for a minute. I looked so happy. I reached for the other picture, of Angela and me after Edward left, and laid the one of me and Edward and the one of Angela and me side by side.

In each picture I was smiling, but the smile with Edward looked different, it looked happier. I knew I was always happy when I was with Edward, but I never realized it was so much happier. That's when I realized what I wanted… What I _needed_. I grabbed the folder and ran out the door.

"I got to go somewhere," I yelled as I ran out the door.

EPOV

It had been two weeks since I had seen Bella, since any of us had seen her. We were all so upset, even Rosalie. Bella is our family she's that bond that holds everyone together, we're nothing without her. I know I'm not; I can't live without her.

I had actually come out of my room and sat on the couch. Everyone was quiet and watching TV. Then we heard a car pull up.

"Who's here?" Emmett asked, getting up to look.

"Unless it's Bella, I don't care," I said.

"Well, then you might want to start caring," Emmett said, "That's her truck." I jumped up and ran to the window, and, sure enough, Bella's car was pulling into the driveway.

We all ran to the door, but my family stood back some, probably giving me some room. I opened the door just as Bella reached out to knock. She froze, and then she did something I didn't expect. She jumped into my arms. I stumbled back a step from the impact, and from being surprised.

It took me a minute, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Love?" I asked.

"Taking so long," she said.

I stroked her hair, "I'd wait forever for you," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

(A/N) NOT OVER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward put me down and looked at me, "I love you," I said.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me, "I love you too," he said.

"Yay!" Alice said. Then she ran over and hugged me, "You're back!" she said.

I laughed, "Yes I am," I said. Everyone hugged me, telling me how much they missed me. Even Rosalie said she missed me!

"What's in the folder?" Edward asked.

"Pictures," I said, "I was looking at them when I decided to come here."

"What made you decide on that?" he asked.

"I'll show you," I said. I walked into the living room and opened the folder on the table in front of me, "Shawna gave me this folder, she said that it was pictures that me, her, and Angela had taken. She said I could look at them if I wanted, I think it was part of some plan of hers. I found these two pictures," I laid the pictures in front of me, "And I realized that I'm so much happier with you, Edward. More happier than I've ever been."

He smiled and kissed my head, "I know exactly what you mean," He said.

I smiled and we kept flipping through the photos. At one Edward stopped me, "Did you take that?" he asked.

I looked at it, it was a picture of the meadow, "Yeah," I said, "I took it not long after you guys left."

Edward pulled me into his lap, "I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I said, "You're here now." He smiled and we kept looking at pictures.

"Who's that?" Edward asked, pointing to a picture.

I pulled the picture back, "No one," I said.

"Bella," he said, picking up the picture. It was a picture of me and my ex-boyfriend, Patrick, and we were holding hands. "Please tell me," Edward said.

"Nope," I said. I turned around and kissed him, trying to distract him to get the picture. It worked.

Emmett laughed and grabbed the picture from me, "She's good," he said. I just laughed.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

He looked mad, almost jealous, "Calm down, Edward," I said, running my hand across his cheek, "It's just this guy I dated."

"What's his name?" he asked.

I laughed, "Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to know," he said.

"Patrick," I said, "He was an asshole anyway." We kept flipping through the pictures, and I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up Edward was putting me in his bed.

"Don't leave," I said.

"I will never leave you again," he whispered. Then he laid in bed next to me and held me as I slept.

REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and was afraid to open my eyes, thinking that everything that had happened was just a dream. Then I finally rolled over and opened my eyes. I saw Edward lying next to me.

I smiled, "Good morning," I said.

He smiled back, "Morning, Love," he said.

It got quiet for a minute, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I cuddled closer to Edward and he put his arms around me, "I love you," he said quietly, kissing my head.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. I rolled over and looked at the clock and groaned.

Edward chuckled, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go to work," I said.

He put his arms around me, "I don't want you to leave," he said.

I smiled and looked at him, "You can come if you want," I said.

He smiled, "You sure?" he asked.

"Duh," I said, getting up. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella," Alice said through the door, "I got you some clothes from your house."

I opened the door and smiled, "Thanks, Ali," I said, "You're a life saver."

She smiled, "I know," she said, "You have better style now by the way."

I laughed, "Thanks," I said. Then I headed to the bathroom.

EPOV

I was really happy to go to work with Bella. I hadn't seen her in years and I was sure that I was going to have to go another day without her.

I watched her as she worked. She was like a genius with what she did, like an artist. The way she took the pictures and then the way she edited them when she was done.

I was flipping through an album of Bella's picture's while she edited some other pictures. "Edward," she said.

I looked up at her and she snapped a picture of me. "Hey!" I said. She laughed and put the picture on the computer. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "They do call me Paparazzi," she said. I laughed and kept looking at pictures.

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

A couple days later I was sitting at the front desk at my job. I was really bored and Edward wasn't here, he had to go hunting.

"Bella, I'll switch with you now," Angela said.

"Okay," I said. I got up and went back to my office. This going to sound really bad, but I really want to see Edward. I saw him not that long ago, but still. I wasn't him now.

Then my phone rang, "Bella Swan," I said picking it up.

"Come down here," Angela said, "You and Shanwa have a job."

"Coming," I said. I walked out into the front. "What's going on down here?" I said.

A pair of arms went around my waist, "Hello, Love," I heard in my ear.

I turned around and saw Edward smiling behind me, "Edward!" I said, throughing my arms around his neck.

He laughed. "Miss me?" he asked.

"You have know idea," Shawna mumbled.

"No one asked you," I said. She laughed. "What did you guys need me for?" I asked.

"We need another picture," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"More family," Rose said. I smiled and we all headed back to my office.

"What pictures do you want first?" I asked.

"Couple pictures and individual," Esme said. I nodded and started taking pictures.

"It's nice to actually know who's really taking my pictures," Emmett said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"For that I'm going to do something very mean," I said.

"Oh, so scary," he said, "What's Bella going to do?"

"Hey, Rose," I said, "Your turned." I heard Alice laughed. I posed Rose for a picture and started snapping pictures.

"Do this," I said. I pulled up a desk and put my feet on it with my hands behind my head. She did what I said. I started to take some pictures.

"Don't touch her, Emmett," I said. He groaned and I laughed.

"Bella's turn!" Alice said. I groaned and Shawna took the camera and started taking pictures.

**EPOV**

I watched Shawna take Bella's picture. She really was beautiful. Shawna kept posing Bella different ways, was she trying to kill me? Then I got an idea.

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled right as Shawna snapped the picture.

"That was a really good one," Shawna said.

I smiled, "That's because you're in it," I whispered in Bella's ear. She smiled and kissed my check.

**(A/N) I open for ideas for this story. REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my office when Steven walked in. "Bella, I need you to go out of town and do some pictures for me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "I just got a call from a man who said he loves your pictures and wants you to do his, but he doesn't want to come out here."

"So I need to go out there?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "You have to give the customer what they want." I sighed, "Think of it this way, go out there, and take some pictures. Then take a vacation."

"Really?!" I asked.

He laughed, "Yup," he said. I'm so taking Edward with me!

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

As soon as Steven was done talking to me I ran out of my office and to my car. I pulled up out front of the Cullen house and ran inside, without knocking. I went in and saw Edward sitting on the couch with his brothers playing video games.

Emmett looked up and saw me, "Bella!" he said. Then he paused the game and jumped up and hugged me.

Edward ran over to me, "Bella, is everything okay? Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

I smiled, "Everything's fine," I said, "Great actually."

He hugged me, "What are you so excited about?" he asked, I could almost hear a smile in his voice.

I took his hand and pulled him to the couch so we could sit down. "I was in my office today and Steven came in and said that I needed to go to Georgia to take some pictures for someone. He said after I'm done with the pictures I could just take a vacation," I explained, "So I was wondering if you would come with me?"

Edward smiled at me, "Bella, of course I'll come with you," he said, "I'd follow you to hell and back if I had to."

I smiled and kissed him. "Can we all go on vacation with you?" I heard Alice ask from behind me.

"Of course," I said, "It'll be fun."

…..

**EPOV**

I went with Bella to her apartment to grab her stuff. It was the first time had ever been to her apartment. It was… Okay… I'd rather her live with me though, or at least not alone!

"How long have you lived here?" I asked her while she packed.

"Um… A year or so," she said.

"Have you always lived here alone?" I asked.

"No," she said, "Shawna lived here. Then she moved in with Jake about 4 months ago." She walked into the bathroom to get something when her house phone rang. "Could you answer that?" she called out.

"Sure," I said. I could up and picked up the phone, "Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" a guy said, "Is Bella there?"

"Um. Yeah," I said, "Who's this?"

"This is her father. Who's this?" he asked.

I was quiet for a minute. "Sir, this is Edward Cullen," I said. I saw Bella look out of the bathroom with a worried expression.

"Edward, why are you answering Bella's phone?" he asked.

"Because I'm at her house, I came back," I said.

He was quiet. "I always had a feeling you would," he finally said, "Let me speak with Bella please."

"Yes, sir," I said. I turned and handed Bella the phone.

She talked to him for a couple minutes. When she was done she looked at me and said, "That went well."

I chuckled, "I'm glad," I said.

She smiled, "Me too."

…..

The next morning we left for Georgia, we decided to drive to make it more of a road trip. That night we stopped at a hotel in Kansas so Bella could rest.

Bella and me were lying in bed in our room. I had one hand running my fingers through her hair and the other around her waist.

Bella looked up at me, "What were you guy doing before you moved to New York?" she asked.

"Well… Nothing really," I said.

"You had to be doing something," she said.

"Well, after we left Forks I kind of went my own way. I couldn't live without you, and I couldn't stand my family being so upset, so I left," I said. We both got quiet for a minute, she looked kind of sad, "What's wrong, Love?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have believed you that day," she said softly, "If I didn't believe you then no one would've been upset."

"Bella, only you would blame something I did on yourself," I said. I leaned down and kissed her head, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

"So what have you been doing all this time?"

She chuckled, "Nothing," she said.

"Really, Bella," I said, "I want to know what I missed out on."

"Well I graduated from Forks High, obviously," she said, "I was top of the class. I made Valedictorian-"

"You were Valedictorian?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yes, Edward," she said, "After graduation I went off to college with Angela. Angela and me got close after you left, she became my best friend. We went to college together for photography. We ran into Shanwa in college, I had already known her from preschool. We all grew close and moved away to New York together."

"Wow," I said, "You've done good."

"I know," she said, "But I'm happy to have you back."

I smiled, "Me too."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I was really excited the whole family was coming on vacation with me. I also was curious to who my client was. Steven never told me who it was.

I was in the bathroom in the hotel room, getting ready to leave, when I heard my phone ringing in the bedroom. "Edward, can you hand me that?" I asked. He opened the door a little and gave me the phone. I looked at the screen and froze at the word I saw on it.

John

I groaned and hit answer. "What?" I said.

"That's know way to talk to your boyfriend," he said.

"John," I said, "How many times do I have to tell you this? You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend. We're over!"

"No, you're just confused," he said.

"I'm not confused," I said, "You're just desperate! Take a hit! Leave me alone!" Then I hung up and put the phone on the counter. John is my ex-boyfriend. He's been calling me ever since I broke up with him. He fricken stalks me. He stopped for a while but I guess he decided he wasn't done yet.

I stood at the sink for a couple minutes then I walked out the door. Edward was waiting for me when I came out. "Everything okay, Love?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine."

I could tell he didn't believe me but he let it go, "Alright," he said. He come over and kissed my head. "Come on," he said, "Everyone's waiting for us." I nodded and he took my hand and he led me down stairs.

"Let hit the road!" Emmett yelled. I smiled a little and we all went out to the cars. I was still uneasy about John calling me. Normally he calls and then comes to my house.

Rose grabbed my arm, "You all right, Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said with a fake smile.

"Okay," she said, "If you need to talk I'm here."

I hugged her, "Thanks," I said. I climbed into Edward's car. It was quiet for a while until he spoke.

"Bella, I know it's probably none of my business," he said, "But who called you this morning?"

I didn't say anything for a minute, "Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, taking my hand in his. We talked about what each of us had missed out on in each other's lives for a while and then I got tiered so Edward told me to take a nap.

I was asleep for two hours when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I pulled my phone out and saw I had a text. It was from John.

"Seriously," I mumbled. I opened the message.

Why aren't you home?

I didn't say anything back, I just tried to go back to sleep. Then I got another message from him.

_Where the hell's your spare key? It's not under the mat anymore._

Now I had had enough. He's actually trying to get in my house? I turned to Edward. "Edward?" I said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute, worried, and then he looked back to the road. He knew I don't normally ask him for anything. "Of course, Bella," he said.

"I normally wouldn't ask you to do this," I said, "But it's gotten out of hand. Can you make this guy leave me alone? Please?" He looked at me. He knew it must be bad if I was asking for help.

"Give me your phone," he said.

I opened it to his number, "Just hit call," I said. He hit call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Babe," John said. Since the volume on my phone was turned up I could hear him.

Edward's hand tightened on the steering wheel. "This isn't Bella," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Then who's this?" he asked.

"Her boyfriend," Edward said, "Now I'm not sure who you are, or what you say to Bella, but if you don't leave her alone I WILL find you and I WILL kill you. Understood?"

John sounded kind of scared, "Yes," he said.

"Now I want you to stop calling my girlfriend and get a life," Edward said, "Okay?"

"Yes," John said.

"Good," Edward said. Then he hung up and gave me back the phone. "That should do it," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He smiled a little. "Anything for you," he said, "Expectably that. Is that who called you this morning?"

"Yeah," I said, "He's my ex-boyfriend and he's been following me around and calling me ever since I dumped him."

"What did he say when he called you?" he asked.

"He said that I was his and that we were dating. He said I'm was just confused," I said.

Edward's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "Was he the one who text you?" he asked through his teeth.

"Yeah," I said.

"And what did he say?"

I didn't say anything for a second. "He asked why I wasn't at my house. Then he sent another text asking for my spare key," I said.

"Bella," Edward said, "Can I have your phone back?"

"No, Edward," I said.

"Bella," he said, "If you would've told me that before I called him I would've said a lot more and a lot worse."

"That's why I didn't tell you," I said.

"Can I please have your phone?" he said.

"Nope," I said, putting the phone in my bra. He looked at my chest and then my face. I smiled, "I know you wont go in my shirt."

"I want to," he said, "But you're right, I wouldn't go in your shirt unless you said it was okay."

I chuckled, "I'll yell rape," I said.

He gave me a crooked grin, "You can't rape the willing, Love," he said. I just blushed. He laughed, because we both know that I am more than willing. "Okay if you wont let me call him back you have to do something else for me," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to let me get you a new phone with a new number," he said.

I groaned, "I'll buy it myself, Edward," I said, "You don't need to get me anything."

"Nope," he said, "I need to buy it. Then I'll just put you on the same plan as the rest of us."

I sighed, "Fine," I said. He grinned and then his grin sank a little.

"One more thing," he said.

"Okay," I said.

He grabbed my hand, "This one's optional," he said.

I looked at him, "Alright," I said, "What is it?"

"When we get back to New York," Edward said, "I want you to move in."

**(A/N) Ha! Cliffhanger! REVIEW!**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously**_

"_One more thing," he said._

"_Okay," I said._

_He grabbed my hand, "This one's optional," he said._

_I looked at him, "Alright," I said, "What is it?"_

"_When we get back to New York," Edward said, "I want you to move in."_

**BPOV**

I was really quiet. He wanted me to live with him? "What?" I asked.

He pulled over off the road and turned in his seat to look at me. "Bella," he said, "I've had to live so long without you. I can't do it anymore. I want to always be with you. I want you to live with us."

"Don't you think you should ask your family first?" I said.

"No," he said, "They don't care. They'd be happy if you were there."

I didn't say anything for a minute. I just thought about what he had asked me. "Yes," I finally said.

Edward's eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yes," I said. His smile grew and he leaned forward and kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me after a couple minutes, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. Then we pulled back out onto the road. About 3 minutes later my phone started playing Glamorous by Fergie.

I answered the phone, "Yes, Alice," I said. Edward laughed.

"OHMYGOD!" she screamed in my ear, I had to pull the phone away a little bit, "YOUR GOING TO LIVE WITH US."

I laughed, "Yes, Alice," I said, "I know."

"Oh my god. This is going to be so much fun," she said. Then she hung up.

"Nice ring tone," Edward said.

I laughed and looked out my window, "Everyone has a set ring tone," I said. It was quiet for a minute until my phone started ringing again. It was Better With You by Five Times August.

_So maybe I've got a lot to learn._  
_Or maybe I'm just hangin' on my words._  
_Maybe it's not a big concern._  
_But, if I raise my hand will I understand why I'm better with you?_

_So maybe there's not a lot to say_  
_Or maybe i've grown doin' things my way (Yeah)_  
_Or maybe things will be okay._  
_But if I get it together and do something clever, I'll make it better with you_

I knew whose ring tone that was. I looked over at Edward and he had his phone open in his lap calling my phone.

_So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?_  
_Before you came along, well it seems like i was lost._  
_You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine._  
_So let me say it all again._

_So maybe there's not a lot to do._  
_or maybe I'm just makin myself confused._  
_Or maybe i've got nothin' to lose._  
_But if I get out of line, just tell me you're mine, and how I'm better with you._

When the song stopped I saw Edward smiling. He looked over at me, "I wanted to know what mine was," he said. I chuckled and hit the call back button on the screen. Then I heard Smile by Uncle Cracker start playing from his phone.

_You´re better then the best_  
_I´m lucky just to linger in your life_  
_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me_  
_Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok_  
_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed_  
_Sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe _

_Shine like gold_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_

I looked at him and smiled, "I like that song," I said.

He smiled back at me, "Me too," he said, kissing my hand.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the address on the paper that Steven gave me. It was an old house in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I heard Alice say as I stepped out of the car.

I was about to say something until I saw who walked out of the house. "Josh!" I yelled. Then I ran toward him and gave him a hug.

He laughed, "Bella!" he said.

When he let me go I looked at everyone, "Guys this is Josh," I said, "He's taught me everything I know about photography."

"I wouldn't say everything," Josh said, "You were a great photography when you came to school."

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"Come inside," he said, "I need to talk to you about your job."

I followed him inside and we sat down on the couch. "So I'm guessing you've heard of the show _Americas Next Top Model_?" he said.

"Ah duh," I said.

He chuckled, "Well, they asked me to be their photographer for their next shoot," he said, "But something just came up, and now I can't. So I told them I'd send someone else for them. So, Bella, I was wondering if you'd do it for me?"

I heard Alice squeal. I didn't say anything for a minute, "Me?" I asked.

"You were my best student, Bella," he said, "Also, this would be a great opportunity."

I looked at Edward, who was sitting next to me. "Do it," he whispered, with a smile.

"Okay," I said, "I'll do it."

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

As soon as we walked out of the house I was jumping around and screaming. Not something I normally do, but this was an exception.

Alice and Rose were jumping around and screaming with me. "I'm going to be on _America's Next Top Model_!" I said.

I heard the guys laughing. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms, "I'm never seen you this excited," he said.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "Why didn't you act like that inside?"

"That would've been unprofessional," I said with a shrug. Everyone laughed.

We headed to our hotel so I could get ready. The whole way there I was practically bouncing in my seat. Edward laughed and took my hand in his, "Love, you really need to calm down," he said.

"I can't!" I said, "You have know idea how excited I am!"

"I can tell," he laughed.

We pulled up to the hotel and I ran inside to get changed. When I was finally ready I walked out. Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Wow," Edward said, "You look great."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

Edward and I got in the car and headed over to the studio. After we walked in I got set all up. Then the models walked out.

"Good morning girls," Nigel said.

"Morning," the girls said.

"So this week we have Isabella Swan as our photographer," he said, "She was thought by Josh Camren."

The girls all said hello and then we got to work.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"Are we posing with male models?" one of the girls asked.

Nigel and me looked at each other, "No," he said, "Why?"

"Then why is he here?" she pointed behind me. I turned and realized she was pointing at Edward.

I chuckled, "He's not a model," I said, "That's my boyfriend."

"Really!" one girl said.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

**EPOV**

I always love when I get to watch Bella work. When she takes pictures it's like her own art. When she moves around the set it's like her own dance. It's beautiful.

She looked so happy doing this. This was probably the biggest opportunity she's ever had.

….

The voted of one girl the next day and Bella did so well. I was excited to see if the thing I set up for Bella worked. Then Alice text me.

_She got in!_

I smiled and looked at Bella, "I have a surprise for you," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously**

_I was excited to see if the thing I set up for Bella worked. Then Alice text me._

_She got in!_

_I smiled and looked at Bella, "I have a surprise for you," I said._

**BPOV**

Edward handed me a blindfold. "Put this on," he said.

I groaned, "Why?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "It's a surprise. You can't see what it is."

"I hate surprises," I said.

"Please," he said, "For me."

I groaned, "Fine," I said. I tied the blindfold on.

"Thank you, Love," he said. Then he kissed my cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," I said. He laughed.

A few minutes later the car stopped. I heard my door open. I felt Edward's hand in mine, "Watch your step," he said. Once I stepped out Edward grabbed my waist and led me inside.

Then he stopped, "Okay," he said, "You ready?"

"Yes!" I said. I heard him chuckle. Then he untied the blindfold.

I looked around, "A photo gallery?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look at this," he said. He spun me to face a picture. It was a photograph of a meadow. Me and Edward's meadow to be exact.

"I took that," I said, I turned and looked at Edward, "You got my picture in a photo gallery?"

"Yup," he said with a smile, "See." He pointed to the sigh under it.

_Our Meadow_

_Taken by, Isabella Swan_

"Oh my god," I said, I turned back to Edward and threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

I took Bella back to the hotel, I was happy that she loved her surprise so much. I heard Bella go get in the shower. I heard her phone ringing from inside the bathroom. I knew from the ring tone that it was a text.

"Shit," she said.

I got up and ran to the door, "You okay, Bella?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Alright," I said warily. I went and laid on the bed to wait for her. When she came out she looked kind of scared.

"Can we get that new phone number now?" she asked.

I sat up, "What happened?" I asked. She threw me the phone to read her message.

_So are you having fun of America's Next Top Model?_

It was from John. "Come here," I said, she crawled over to me on the bed. I pulled her into my arms, "I'm going to call Alice and ask her to go get you a phone on our plan. Me and you will stay here."

"Okay," she said. I called Alice and told her what was going on. She sent Emmett and Rose over to hang out with us and keep Bella distracted.

"Guys like stalking you huh?" Emmett said.

"I guess I'm just that good," Bella said, Rose laughed, "I'm just kidding."

"Maybe you are that good, Love," I said. She smiled. There was knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," Bella said, "It's probably the Chinese dude." I handed Bella money and she rolled her eyes, but she took it.

She walked to get the door and I heard my phone ring. It was Alice, "Hey did you-"

"DON'T LET HER OPEN THAT DOOR!" Alice yelled, panicked. Then I heard Bella scream.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Previously_**

_"I'll go get it," Bella said, "It's probably the Chinese dude." I handed Bella money and she rolled her eyes, but she took it._

_She walked to get the door and I heard my phone ring. It was Alice, "Hey did you-"_

_"DON'T LET HER OPEN THAT DOOR!" Alice yelled, panicked. Then I heard Bella scream._

**BPOV**

I opened the door and saw John there, "Hello, Bella," he said. Then he grabbed me.

I screamed, "EDWARD!" I yelled.

EPOV

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. I ran to the door to get Bella, but they were gone.

"BELLA!"I yelled. I ran out of hotel. I think I ran blocks before I lost her sent. I went back to the hotel.

"We couldn't find her," Rose said.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"We're going to find her," Emmett said.

"I should've checked," I said, "I should've made sure it was the Chinese guy! Damn it!"

"Calm down, Edward," Emmett said.

"My girlfriend's missing and I need to calm down!" I yelled, "I don't think so."

Rose smacked me, "Edward!" she yelled, "You're never going to find her when you're thinking like this! You need to calm down. You're not thinking straight."

"I need her, Rose," I said.

"I know, and we're going to find her," she said.

"I can't live without her," I said, "She means everything to me."

"I know," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

I woke up and I was tied to a chair. I was in a dark room. I saw John sitting across the room, "Good morning, Beautiful," he said.

"Don't call me that," I hissed.

"Why not?" he asked, "You are pretty."

"You're not with me anymore, John," I said.

"You can believe what you want! I know the truth," he said.

"So do I," I said, "And I'm not with you!"

He came over and hit me, "You better watch your mouth," he said.

I looked at him, "So how did you do it?" I asked, "How did you get me here without Edward getting you?"

"I had help," he said.

"From who?" I asked.

"You know her," he said with a smile, "Victoria."

EPOV

Emmett and I were following Bella's sent to see where she was. We were running when all of a sudden Emmett stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"You smell that?" he asked, "Bella's sent keeps going that way, but John's turns." I smelt the air and realized he was right.

"I'll follow Bella's and you follow Johns," I said. Then I ran again. After a couple minutes I smelt another sent with Bella's.

I called Emmett, "Victoria's in on it," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I didn't want to fall asleep. I was trying everything I could not to. When I did finally fall asleep I woke up not long later when I felt wind. I felt arms under me. Then the wind stopped and I was sitting in a seat.

"Bella?" a voice said, "Wake up, Love. Please." It was Edward.

I opened my eyes and he sighed in relief and kissed me, "Thank god you're okay," he said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My car," he said, "The others are taking care of John and Victoria. I saw you and had to get you out of there."

I sat up and hugged him, "That was scary," I said.

"I know," he said, "Believe me, I know. You have know idea how scared I was when I heard you scream."

He pulled away and brushed my hair out of my face. I cringed when he touch my face. I felt his hand freeze, "What happened?" he asked. I didn't say anything, I knew he'd be mad, "Did he hit you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said softly.

I heard him growl and he started to get out the car, "Don't leave!" I said, "Please."

I looked at me and slowly sat back down, "If I would've known that I would killed him myself," he said.

"Just don't leave me," I said.

"I won't," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

Weeks after the incident with John Edward was still apologizing. He blamed him self for what happened. He said that if he never let me open the door it wouldn't have happened. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe me.

He did end up getting me a new phone. It wasn't just a cheap phone like I had before either. This was like full touch screen, full keyboard. This phone was kick ass, but not necessary. I tried to tell him it was too much but he wouldn't listen. He just said that I deserved the best.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward after 20 minutes of driving. It was like 8 in the morning and Edward said we were going to go somewhere.

Edward chuckled, "It's a surprise," he said.

I sighed, "Please tell me?" I said.

Edward looked at me, "Just because you say please doesn't mean I'll do it," he said.

"I know," I said, "But it makes it harder to say no."

"You're evil," he said, "But I'm still not telling you."

"Damn," I said.

He laughed, "I will tell you that it's going to take a while to get there, you should sleep," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I slept until noon. Then I woke up to a headache. "Morning, Love," Edward said with a smile.

"Morning," I said.

"Hungry?" he asked, "You didn't eat this morning."

I smiled, he always took such good care of me, "Yeah," I said.

"What do want?" he asked.

"Um…" I said, "Taco Bell?"

He laughed, "Wow, like you never want Taco Bell," he said. I laughed too. Taco Bell is like my favorite. I was actually surprised he remembered.

"I can't believe you remember that," I said.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"That my favorite fast-food restraint is Taco Bell," I said.

"Of course I remember that," he said, as if I had insulted him.

"Sorry," I said. I really didn't mean to insult him.

"It's fine, Bella," he said, "I just…I never wanted to hurt you and I want to try to get you to forget what happened, but I know you never will. I told you when I left it wasn't because I didn't love you. It was because I _do_ love you." It got really quiet and he looked at me, "You don't believe me…do you?" I didn't say anything. I mean, I wanted to believe he loved me, but after he left it's just hard to believe he really does.

He pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot; I hadn't even realized we got off at an exit. When he stopped he turning and looked at me, "Bella, I love you so much," he said, "I'd do anything for you. Be anything for you. I even kill Victoria to save you. How could you not believe I love you?" He sounded so hurt. Like he was 10 and I just took his DS.

"I want to believe you, Edward," I said, "I really do, but you left me. It's hard to believe you love me. It's hard to believe you've ever loved me."

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, taking my hand, "And if I have to spend the rest of eternity making you believe me, I will. That's how much I love you. I remember everything about you from before I left. I remember that you love Taco Bell. That you hate beer; you don't even like the smell of it. I've never known why you hate it so much, but I know you do. I know that even though everyone thinks you don't follow sports you do. You love the Yankees. I know so much about you I could right a book, Bella.

"When I was gone you were all I thought about. When I saw you if you even had a hair out of place I think I would've noticed. You're my best friend, Bella. I just want you to believe how much I love you." By the time he was done I was in tears. I leaned across the car and hugged him.

"I love you, Edward," I said.

"I love you too," he said. We sat like that for a couple minutes and then he said, "Come on, lets get you something to eat." I nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Want what you normally get?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yeah," I said, "Except I want a Sprite."

He looked worried, "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, "Why?"

"You never drink Sprite unless you don't feel well," he said.

I just smiled, "You're good," I said.

He smiled back, "I am," he said.

"My head just hurts," I said, "I'm fine." He nodded. We got my food and sat down.

Neither of us said much. I couldn't stand the silence, and I felt like a bitch for earlier. "Are you mad at me?" I finally asked.

Edward looked at me, "Of course not," he said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I could never be mad at you," he said.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No," he said. I got up and slid into the booth beside him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saying you didn't love me," I said.

"It's not your fault. I'm upset with myself," he said.

I looked up at him and kissed him, "Don't be," I said, "Please."

He sighed, "Okay," he said.

….

A couple hours later we both in the car again, acting like nothing ever happened. "Please tell me where we're going," I said.

"Nope," Edward said.

"A hint?" I asked.

"The whole families going to be there and it's going to be a lot of fun," he said.

"I always have fun when I'm with you," I said.

He smiled, "I glad," he said, reaching to grab my hand. I smiled back.

Around like two we pulled into a parking lot. I saw a sign but I wasn't sure if I read it right. "We're going to Universal?" I asked.

"Yup," Edward said with a smile. When we got out of the car the family was standing there.

"You surprised?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"We're going to have so much fun, Bella!" Alice said while we were entering the park.

We went on so many rides its not even funny. Then Emmett insisted on going on this huge water ride. The wait was so long. We ended up getting to this part of the line were there was a ledge I could sit on. It was high up, but I could easily climb up. I didn't though because I knew Edward might have a heart attack or something.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes, Love?" he said.

"Can you put me up here?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You're going to fall," he said.

"I will not," I said, "I'll climb up there if you don't help me."

He sighed and grabbed my waist and lifted me up to the ledge. "You're so manhandled," Emmett said.

"Well lets see," Edward said, "Be manhandled or have the love of life fall off this stupid thing. It's not a hard choose."

I just laughed. Edward looked back at me. He smiled and brushed back my hair. "What?" I asked.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. I just blushed. He leaned in and kissed me. Of course nothing can last long with Emmett around though.

"Lines moving love birds!" he yelled.

After we got off the ride Alice insisted we go get a Hair Wrap. I tried to say no but of course she grabbed me and Rose and dragged us with her. "What's a hair wrap?" I asked.

"They wrap some of you're hair with string, almost like knotting it in your hair. It's so cool," Rose said.

"You should get blue," Alice said, "Edward loves you in blue." I ended up going with Alice's advice and getting 3 different kinds of blue.

We were on our way back to find the guys and we saw them walking up in front of us. Emmett was walking backwards in front of Edward and Jasper talking about something. Emmett saw us walking up but didn't say anything. It seemed like Edward and Jasper didn't know we were there. So I ran up behind Edward jumped on his back.

He stumbled a bit and Emmett laughed and snapped a picture. "Holy shit," Edward said.

"Who would've thought that Bella would be the thing to through off Edward's guard," Emmett laughed.

I laughed, "You didn't hear me?" I asked.

"I can't read your mind, Love," Edward said.

"You didn't smell me or something?" I asked.

"No, I was zoned out," he said.

"Oh," I said.

I tried to climb off his back but his grip tightened on my legs, "Nope," he said, "You never let me carry you, I am not letting you down now."

I sighed, "Fine," I said.

"Let me see your hair," he said, he turned to look at me and smiled, "I love it."

"Alice picked the colors," I said.

He looked at Alice, "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. Everyone laughed.

"Aw," I heard someone say. I looked and saw an elderly women and her husband, "How long have you guys been married?" she asked.

I felt blush creep onto my face and Emmett laughed. "We're not married," I said.

"Really?" she said, "Could've fooled me. How long have you two been together then?"

"5 years," I said. I saw Edward smile.

"So cute," she said as she walked away.

"5 years?" Jasper said.

"I want it to be like you guys never left," I said.

"Me too," Edward said.

I buried my face in his neck. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

…

Before we left we stopped at a restraint in City Walk. Everyone said they'd meet us at the hotel, so it was just Edward and I.

We were waiting for my food to come, and it was really quiet for a minute, "I got you something," Edward said breaking the silence.

"You didn't need to get me something," I said.

"Yes I did," he said. He reached into his pocket and slid me a box that looked like it had a necklace or something.

I opened it and saw one of those necklaces where they write on the rice. The charm part was in a shape of a heart it, had blue beads inside. It with beads with hearts on it them going up the necklace.

"It's beautiful," I said softly.

"Read it," he said. I gave him a confused look. Then I looked down and read it.

_Marry me? _It said.

I gasped. I looked up at him and he was holding a little box with a ring in it.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to post. It took me a while to write this. It's one of my longest stories yet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Previously_**

_I opened it and saw one of those necklaces where they write on the rice. The charm part was in a shape of a heart it, had blue beads inside. It with beads with hearts on it them going up the necklace._

"_It's beautiful," I said softly._

"_Read it," he said. I gave him a confused look. Then I looked down and read it. _

_Marry me? It said. _

_I gasped. I looked up at him and he was holding a little box with a ring in it._

**BPOV**

I was speechless. "Really?" I asked.

He chuckled nervously, "Not exactly the kind of thing you joke about," he said.

I smiled, "I'd love to marry you, Edward," I said.

He smiled, "Really?" he asked.

"Not exactly the kind of thing you joke about," I said. He laughed and walked around the table to me and slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him.

**EPOV**

We drove back to the hotel, I only let go of Bella's hand once to get out and open her door, and then her hand was back in mine again.

When we walked in the room everyone cheered. "We need to start planning!" Alice said, "I'll get Shawna on the phone!"

"Ali, they just got here," Jasper said, "Calm down." Bella just laughed and hugged herself closer to me.

"Ali, we can talk after I take a shower," Bella said.

I leaned down to her ear, "You don't have to if you don't want to," I said.

"I want to," she said. Then she went to take a shower.

"Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do," I said.

"I wont," Alice said.

"I'm serious, Ali," I said as I walked over to the love seat, "It's all about her. Whatever she wants, she gets."

"Awww," Alice said.

"You're going to make us look bad," Emmett said. I laughed.

**BPOV**

When I got out of the shower I went and sat next to Edward on the couch with my legs over his lap.

"Bella, you're going to get cold," he said.

"No I wont," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get my phone," Alice said. Then she ran to her room.

"Hey, Jazz," I said.

"Yes, Bells," he said.

"Can you give me that blanket behind you?" I asked.

Everyone laughed. "Bella, I told you you'd get cold," Edward said.

"Well, I want to be with you," I said. He sighed and kissed my head.

"Here, Bells," Jasper said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm calling Shawna!" Alice said running into the room, "It's on speaker."

"Yes, Alice?" Shawna said.

"Guess what?" Alice said.

"I'm kind of busy," Shawna said.

"She's busy!" Jake yelled in the back.

"Oh god," I mumbled, "Give me the phone." Alice handed me the phone, "Shawna put the phone on speaker I need to tell you guys something."

"She's busy!" Jake yelled again.

"Shawna-Mai!" I said, "Phone! Speaker! Now!"

"It's on speaker," she said.

"Not that we want it to be," Jake mumbled.

"Jacob Keney!" I said, "Shut up!"

"What's so important?" Shawna said.

"I'm getting married!" I said.

"Oh My God!" Shawna yelled. I laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

We left the next morning to head home. I was really tired and slept most of the way home.

"Bella," I heard Edward say softly, "Wake up, Sweetie." I sighed and rolled over a little. I felt my seat belt click, "We're home, Love."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Can you carry me?" I asked. He smiled and I heard Alice say "AWWW!"

Edward lifted me up and carried me upstairs. "I have a surprise for you," I heard him say.

I opened my eyes again, "A surprise?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah," he said, "In the guest room."

I raised an eyebrow and got up and went to the guest room. I opened the door and saw my cousin's, Cori and Kris, in there.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. Cori and Kris are sisters; they're like my best friend's.

I ran over and hugged them, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well you see what had happened was," Kris said, I chuckled at the old inside joke, "When you guys were on your way home Edward called us and said that you guys were engaged and stuff."

"So, we can to surprise you," Cori said, "Edward set it all up."

I smiled and walked over and kissed Edward, "You're the best," I said.

He smiled, "Anything for you," he said.

"Awww!" my cousin's said.

…..

Later on we were all sitting down stairs talking. Well, they were talking; I was mainly lost in thought. I realized Edward was looking at me, probably wishing he could know what I was thinking, but he also looked worried.

I smiled and took his hand in mine, placing our hands on my leg. Then I thought of something, "Damn," I said.

Cori looked at me, "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how I have to pack all my stuff up and my apartment," I said.

"Damn," Kris said.

"And guess who's helping!" I said with a smiled.

"Damn," they said. I laughed.

"Or!" Cori said, "We can-"

"No," I said.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" she said.

"Yes I do," I said, "You were going to say that we could hire really hot moving guys to do the work for us, and while they work we can just sit a lounge chair and enjoy the show." Edward gapped at me, knowing that that was EXACTY what she was going to say.

"Damn," Cori said crossing her arms. I laughed.

…..

We were all packing then Cori and Kris decided to get Taco Bell, "Edward why don't you go with them?" I said.

"You sure?" he said, "I can help you if you need me to."

"No I'm fine," I said.

"Okay," he said, giving me a kiss.

They we gone for about 20 minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was Emmett coming to get more boxes to bring to the house.

"That was fas-" I opened the door and saw it wasn't Emmett. It was John's brother.

"You know were he is," he said, "Don't you."

"What?" I said.

"You know were John is," he said, "Tell me! All he wanted was to be with you, but you wouldn't let him! Why wouldn't you let him? What does that other guy have that my brother doesn't have!"

"Everything," I said. Then I remembered something from when Cori, Kris, and I were growing up. When something happened we'd message each other and say 911. Once they got the message they we were there.

I put my phone in my jacket pocket and typed 911 in a text and sent it to Cori.

**EPOV**

On the way to Taco Bella Cori and Kris questioned me. I didn't' mind, I knew they were just looking out for Bella.

We went inside to get the food. We had just gotten in the car when Cori's phone rang. It was playing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.

"Hey, it's Bella," Cori said. Kris laughed.

"I don't get it," I said.

"She can take a picture of you and you will never know until all of a sudden it flashes on Facebook. No one knows how she does it," Kris said.

"Oh," I said.

"Oh my god!" Cori said.

"What?" I asked. Cori showed the screen to Kris, "911! 911! Oh my god!"

"What's going on?" I asked, panicking.

"When we were little we did this thing were when something append to us we'd message the other and say 911. It's like those really bad things," Kris explained.

"Okay…?" I said.

Cori showed me her screen, "911!" she yelled again. It was a text from Bella and all it said was

_911!_

"Hang on," I said, "We're about to go really fast."

"Yes!" Cori said softly.

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the house and run up the stairs as fast as I could without having Kris and Cori figuring out I was a vampire.

I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on the couch with Emmett's arms around her, comforting her. I ran over to the couch and Emmett let her go so I could grab her. "What happened?" I asked.

Bella took a deep breath and the spook, "20 minutes after you left someone knocked on the door, I thought it was Emmett," she said, "But when I opened it John's brother was there. He was asking where John was and asking why I couldn't just be with him. Right after I texted Cori Emmett came. He took care off John's brother. Then you guys came back." At the end of the story she was shaking.

"Shhhh," I cooed, "It's okay, Love." I looked up at Emmett, "Thank you," I said.

"I'd beat ass for Bella any day," he said. I heard Bella chuckle.

Then Kris and Cori barged in, "Okay!" Cori yelled, "Who's ass am I beating?"

I heard Bella laugh in my arms, "He's gone, Cori," she said.

"I wanted to beat him up!" she said.

"And I wanted to get rid of the body!" Kris said. Bella just laughed.

**BPOV**

I finally finished packing my stuff and brought it over to Edward's, well now mine too. Edward barley left my side because of the whole John's brother thing. I felt bad because I hadn't spent quality time with my cousins since then got here. I felt bad though telling Edward I wanted to go with my cousin's by myself.

I went into the living room and saw Edward sitting with Jasper and Emmett. "Edward?" I said.

He turned to me, "Yes, Love?" he said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Ooooooo…someone's in trouble," Emmett said. Jasper laughed.

"He's not in trouble," I said.

I led Edward to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I just…I know you're all paranoid after what happened but I really want to go out just me and my cousin's."

"Bella," Edward said, "You don't need my permission to go with your cousin's. That's why I brought them here, because I know you miss them. I'm sorry if I'm holding you back." He looked like he was really upset.

"You're not!" I said, pulling him close, "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about the whole thing or nervous."

"I'm kind of on edge but I want you to have fun," he said, kissing my head, "Go with Kris and Cori."

I smiled, "Thanks, Baby," I said giving him a kiss. He just smiled.

….

After shopping for a couple hours we climbed back into my car. "I love your car," Cori said after a couple minutes.

"You've that like five times now, Cori," I said. Kris and me laughed.

"Well I do," she said. I just shook my head. Then it was quiet for a couple minutes.

"What do you guys think about unicorns?" Kris said randomly.

Cori and me looked at her, "Kris moment," we said. Then we all laughed.

We started going past a bunch of houses. "I'd want a room with a balcony," I said.

"Oh and I'm the random one!" Kris said. I laughed.

"Shut up!" I said, "I'm just saying, I'd want a room with a balcony. It would be so cool."

"Tell your _fiancé_," Kris said.

"No," I said, "He gets me enough already."

"That's what she said!" Kris said.

"Oh god," I said.

….

Later that night…well next morning since it was like three in the morning…Cori, Kris, and I were making hot chocolate. We were laughing and Edward walked in and shook his head, "You guys are still up?"

"Heck yeah!" Cori said.

"I want to pull an all nighter!" Kris said.

"Yeah!" Cori said, "You should stay up with us!" I chuckled, if only they knew.

Edward chuckled too, "I think I'll let you guys stay up," he said, "Cousin's night you know."

"How did you get such a good guy?" Cori asked.

I laughed, "I'm just that lucky," I said. Then went to grab the cup out the microwave. "Shit!" I said. Shaking my hand, the cup was REALLY hot.

Edward turned to me really fast, "Are you okay?" he asked, worried, coming over to me.

"I'm fine, I burnt my hand," I said.

"Let me see," he said. He gently took my hand and looked at it. I heard Cori and Kris laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"One, you burnt your hand," Kris said.

"And two, Edward's face when you go hurt," Cori said.

"It's kind of cute though, how much he cares," Kris said.

Edward smiled, "How could I not care about someone so amazing?" he asked. I blushed and smiled.

"Awww!" Kris and Cori said.

"You just got points," Kris said.

Edward looked at me, "That's good right?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yes, that's good," I said.

…..

The next day, or a couple hours later since we only got three hours of sleep, Edward asked if we cold go for a drive just him and I. We were driving when he looked at me, "I have a surprise for you," he said.

I chuckled, "I should've known," I said.

He laughed, "Put this on," he said, handing me a blindfold. I sighed but put it on.

I felt the car stop and the Edward helped me out. We walked for a couple minutes then stopped, "Okay," he said, "I know we're not married yet, but I wanted to get this for you." He took off the blindfold. I looked in front of me and saw a beautiful two-story house.

"Oh my god," I said softly.

"We don't need to move in right now," Edward said, "I was watching you guys yesterday, to make sure nothing happened, and I heard you talk about everything you wanted in a house. I just wanted to give you that." Then he smiled, "Even if I "give you too much"." I smiled; I didn't know what to say.

"Come on, let's go inside," he said.

When we went inside and Edward showed me around, the house was beautiful. It had a fireplace and a bunch of rooms. It really was exactly what I said I wanted yesterday. Then Edward took me into the bedroom, "And look at this," he said. He opened the double doors in the back of the room and there was a huge balcony.

"Edward," I said, clearly shocked, "I can't believe you did all this."

"I did it for you," he said, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said. I gave him a hug, "Thank you," I said.

"Anything for you," he said.

**(A/N) I LOVE U CORI AND KRIS! **

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

"He bought you a house?" Cori asked.

"Like a real living, breathing, house!" Kris said.

"House's don't live and breathe, sweetie," I said.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she said.

I laughed, "Yes, a real house," I said.

"When can we see it?" Cori asked.

"When the decorating is done," Alice said.

I chuckled, "She has an obsession," I said, "Hey, Ali, Kris is a shopoholic too. Maybe you can take her shopping instead of tormenting me."

"Really?" she said, "Let's go! We'll get stuff for Bella's new house. Well, and clothes too."

"Yay!" Kris said. Then he and Alice ran out the door. Cori and me laughed.

"Why don't you come to work with me?" I said.

"Sure," she said.

….

We spent the day at the office. I would take pictures and Cori would watch and when nothing was going on we'd just sit around and laugh.

We were at the front desk and I heard the front door open. "Lunch call!" I heard a velvet voice say. I smiled, I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Edward with McDonalds in his hand.

"I thought you guys would be hungry," he said, putting it in front of us.

"Yay!" Cori said.

I smiled and kissed Edward, "Thanks, Baby," I said.

He smiled, "Of course," he said.

"Are you going to eat?" Cori asked Edward.

I froze and looked at Edward. "I already ate," he said.

"What have you been doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Setting up our new house," he said with a smile.

I smiled, "Oh really," I said.

"Yup, me and Emmett have been moving some stuff in," he said.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"More like entertaining," he said.

"How?" Cori asked.

"He was working with Emmett," I said with a chuckle. She gave me a confused look, "It's like if me, you, and Kris were moving stuff into a house and all three of us had just had coffee."

"OHHHHH," she said.

Edward laughed, "I'm going to go," he said, "I'll see you at the house."

….

We got home just as Alice and Kris did. We all walked in and saw everyone in the living room talking to another clan of vampires, who I could tell were not vegetarians. Great.

"Bella!" Edward said, "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

He headed to the kitchen and I followed him. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Their some friends of ours," he said, "They need our help."

"Why?" I asked, "What happened?"

"The Volturi," he said.

"What do want me to do?" I asked.

"The only thing to do," he said, "Tell Kris and Cori the truth."

"I can't do that," I said, "It's not right. It's your secret, not mine. I'll take them over to the new house." He just nodded and kissed me.

I turned to leave but he kissed me again, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

I walked in and a girl with red hair stood up and came over to me, "Hi, you must be Bella," she said, sticking out her hand to shake my hand, "I'm Tanya."

I shook her hand, "Hi," I said.

She looked and saw my ring, "You guys are engaged?" she asked.

I could tell she was jealous, "Yup," I said, with a smile.

"I guess he like brunette's better than red heads," Kris said. I had to bite my tongue not to laugh.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but me and my cousin's need to go out," I said.

"I'll be there later," Edward said. I nodded and we headed to the house. We walked in and I gave a tour.

"Damn!" Cori said, "I need someone with money." I just laughed. Then I felt my phone ring. It was a text from Edward.

It's not just my secret anymore. What's mine is yours. If you think they should know, tell them.

I took a deep breath, "I need to tell you guys something," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Previously**_

_We walked in and I gave a tour._

_"Damn!" Cori said, "I need someone with money." I just laughed. Then I felt my phone ring. It was a text from Edward._

_It's not just my secret anymore. What's mine is yours. If you think they should know, tell them._

_I took a deep breath, "I need to tell you guys something," I said._

**_BPOV_**

"What?" Cori asked.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath, "I'm about to tell you guys something, and you are going to think I'm crazy. You'll probably want to call a mental hospital or something, but I'm telling you the truth."

Cori and Kris looked at each other and then looked at me. "Go on," Kris said.

"So you ever realized how you guys never see Edward eat?" I said, "Or how the family's so fast? Or so strong?" They both nodded, "It's because the Cullen family are vampires."

They didn't say anything at first, "Do what?" they said.

"Edward and his family are vampire's," I said softly. They starred at me and then started laughing. I groaned and went into the fridge and got a Mountain Dew Voltage.

"I'm serious you guys!" I said as I opened my drink, "They're vampire's. That's why they don't eat. That's why they're so strong and fast. They don't go outside in the sunlight because they sparkle in the sunlight. That's how that guy that stalked me disappeared, because they killed him!"

"I think she's serious," Kris whispered to Cori.

"I am!" I said, "And those people at the house were vampire's too. That's why I brought you guys here."

"Okay," Cori said, sitting at the counter, "We believe you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Kris said, "But how does one go about telling their girlfriend they're a vampire? What did he do? Look at you and say "Babe, I'm a vampire"?"

"He didn't," I said, "I figured it out."

"You would figure it out," Cori said, "So how has Edward not killed you or us?"

"His family is what they call "vegetarians". They don't drink human blood," I said, "They drink animal blood."

"Is that why they leave together just randomly?" Kris asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who else knows?" Kris asked.

"Shawna," I said, "And Jake… Because he's a werewolf…"

"He's a what?" Kris asked.

"Dude, I need a drink!" Cori said, grabbing her head, "Do you have any beer or wine or just alcohol in general?"

"No beer," I said, "There's alcohol though."

"Thank God!" she said jumping up.

I chuckled, "Anyway, Jake's a werewolf. Werewolf's and vampires are like archenemies."

"Why?" Kris asked.

"They just do. That's the way its been for years," I said.

Cori walked back over with her drink, "Wait," she said, "If they're "vegetarians" then why did you need to bring us here? Not that I don't want to be here! Your house really is amazing."

I shook my head, "Because the other vampire's aren't vegetarians. They do drink human blood. The only reason why they didn't hurt me when I was so close is because Edward would beat their asses. That's why he never left my side."

"He never leaves your side either way," Cori said.

"Shut up and drink your drink!" I said. She laughed and drank. "So we're okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" they said.

….

I showed Kris and Cori the guest rooms and then I went into my room. I took a shower and came out and saw Edward lying in bed. I smiled, "Hey," I said.

He starred at me for a minute, "Your hair smells good," he said.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Thanks?" I said.

"You weren't drinking were you?" he asked

"No," I said, "Why?"

"I saw that the wine was open," he said.

"Oh, Cori needed a drink after all of that information on vampire's and werewolf's," I said.

He sat up and looked at me, "Did it go okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, climbing into bed next to him, "They didn't believe me at first, but they're okay now."

"That's good," he said, pulling me close.

"Is everything okay at the house?" I asked.

He didn't answer me at first, I think he was trying to figure out whether to tell me or not. "It wasn't going that well," he said honestly, "But I wanted you, so I came home anyway." He smiled a little.

Seeing his smile made me smile too, "What?" I asked.

"Home," he said, "This is our home."

I smiled and kissed him, "Yes it is," I said.

**(A/N) CHAPTER 30! This is my longest story yet!**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

I woke up and rolled over to cuddle closer to Edward, but he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around.

"I'm here," I heard from the doorway.

I looked and saw Edward coming into the room. "Where did you go?" I asked.

"Emmett need to talk to me," he said. He came over and climbed into bed with me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

Normally I would've thought anything of his action. I would just cuddle close to him and relax, but something felt off this time.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling back to look at him. He just leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you," he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too," I said, "But really what's wrong."

When he pulled back he gave me a forced smile. "All of this is just so stressful," he said, "It's just one of those times where I just want to be close to you."

I almost cried, it was so cute, but yet upsetting. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair. "Awww, Baby, what happened?" I asked.

"The Volturi's after them," he said, "Something happened and they thing that they did it."

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to try and help them anyway we can," he said, "I'm just…"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just afraid of something happening to you," he said, "I don't want all of this to somehow hurt you."

I smiled, "I'll be fine," I said.

"I know," he said, "Its just, I'm not afraid of anything, Bella. I fight off vampires. I've seen people die… But the one thing I am afraid of is loosing you. I can't be without you."

I leaned forward and kissed him. It had to be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. When I pulled back I looked at him, "I'll be fine, I promise," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," he said, kissing my head, "Forever."

We both laid in silence, my head rested on his chest and his arms around my waist. "Edward?" I said.

"Yes, Love?" he said softly.

"If you're worried about me getting hurt, why don't you just change me?" I said.

I felt him freeze under me. "Bella," he said, "I want you to be okay, not be the case of your pain."

"You wont," I said, "Because when it's all over I'll be with you. So it doesn't matter what kind of pain I'm in."

"Bella," he said, "I can't do that to you."

I sat up and looked at him, "Why not?" I asked.

"I can't," he said.

"Please," I said.

"Bella, think about your friends and family," he said.

"I'll miss them but I'll have you."

"No, Bella."

I rolled over and leaned in to kiss him. "Kissing me wont make me say yes."

I pouted a little, "I just wanted a kiss."

"Bella." He ran his finger across my lip. Then he leaned in and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the other kisses though. It was more passionate. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and pulled away.

"So you'd rather give all this up?" I said, "Have me eventually die instead of just changing me." Then I got up and walked out the door.

"Bella!" Edward called, but I just went down stairs.

I got to the kitchen and Cori and Kris were up drinking coffee (scary thought, yes, but that's what they were doing.) "Hey girl!" Cori said.

"Hey," I said.

"Where's vampire boy?" Kris asked.

"Upstairs," I said, "Wanna go for a drive?"

They looked at each other, "Sure," they said. I grabbed my phone off the counter and threw it in my purse. Then we all climbed in the car.

"So what happened?" Cori asked.

"I'm just aggravated," I said, "Just wanted to drive."

"What happened?" Cori asked again.

"Me and Edward were talking about everything that's been going on," I said, "He said that he didn't want me to get hurt and that he wasn't afraid of anything, but he was afraid of loosing me."

"Awwww!" Kris said.

"Yeah," I said, smiling a little, "So than I said that maybe he should change me. It makes sense, but he refused. He said that I wouldn't have my family. So I got mad I mean why can't he just change me? I'm going to eventually die and he'll have to live without me whether he likes it or not."

"He just doesn't want to hurt you," Cori said.

"Well he also doesn't want to loose me," I said.

"But then he would be the cause of your pain," Kris said.

"It can't loose him!" I said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Pull over," Kris said. I pulled over and put my head back.

"I-I just can't loose him," I said.

"You wont," Cori said.

"If I'm some day I'll have no choose," I said. After a couple minutes I slowly pulled out onto the road.

We were drive for a couple minutes and then Cori flipped on the radio. As the music started Cori started singing and bouncing around. I couldn't help but laugh, and Kris and I soon joined her dancing. That's why I loved them, you could be so upset and they can make you laugh.

….

We were gone for like four hours. We didn't really do much. We just kind of drove around and we went to a couple stores.

As we pulled up to the house I saw Emmett's jeep in the driveway. "Whose jeep is that?" Kris asked.

"Emmett's," I said.

"What's he doing here?" Cori asked.

"Edward probably got bored and asked him to come over," I said. As soon as I walked into the house I realized that it wasn't just Emmett, it was all the siblings.

"Bella!" Alice said. It was normal for Alice to be like that. What wasn't normal, was that she didn't look hyper, she looked worried.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Then I saw Edward get off the couch, he looked worried also. "Bella!" he said. He pulled me close to him, "Oh my god," he said softly. I felt him kiss my head multiple times.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

Edward pulled back and looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked, looking me over, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," I said, "Why would I be hurt? What's going?"

He pulled me back to a hug, "Don't scare me like that again," he said.

"I'm confused," I said.

Edward pulled away again, "Where were you?" he asked.

"We went for a drive," I said, "We went to a couple stores…. Is anyone going to tell me what's going on!"

"We thought you were dead!" Rose said.

I looked at Edward, "Why?" I asked.

"After you left the room Jasper called and said that the Volturi was there," Edward said, "I came down here to tell you and talk to you about everything from upstairs, but when I got down here you were gone. We thought that someone for the Volturi took you guys. Then I called you and texted you and you wouldn't answer. I mean I know you're mad at me but I left voice mails saying how worried I was. Why didn't you answer or call back?"

"Edward, my phone hasn't rang since I left," I said.

"I called you, Bella," he said, "Alice called too. You do have your phone right."

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you turn the volume back up?" Cori asked.

I turned to her, "What?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when we were watching that movie you turned the volume down on your phone because you kept getting texts," she said.

I turned to the table and put my phone down and dug my phone out of my purse. I flipped it open and sure enough I had 50 texts, 100 calls, and 20 voice mails.

I looked up at Edward, "I'm sorry," I said, "I forgot to turn it back up."

"It's okay," he sighed, "Just don't scare me again." He pulled me into his arms.

…

Later on Edward and me were lying in bed and Edward looked at me, "I thought you weren't answering me because you were mad at me," he said, "I thought it was some kind of punishment."

"No matter how mad I was, if you were worried I'd call back," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I said.

"I decided I'll change you," he said.

I got quiet, "What?" I asked.

"I'll change you," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

He rolled and looked at the roof and took a deep breath, "Yeah," he said, "After we get married."

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I really thought I lost you today," he said, "I don't want to even imagine it that were real."

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N) This chapter says the f word lol**

**BPOV**

"So the Volturi's gone?" I said.

"We're not sure," Edward said, "We think they might just be watching over waiting for something to happen."

"Oh," I said.

Then it got quiet for a second. Then I heard banging on our door. "Yeah," I said.

"B!" Cori yelled, "Kris has a boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, jumping off the bed and running to the door, surprisingly I didn't busting my ass.

I opened the door and saw Cori and Kris arguing. "Shut up!" I yelled, "No more yelling!"

"Then why the fuck are you yelling!" Kris yelled back.

"Because it's my fucking house!" I yelled. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, this probably was entertaining for others to watch.

"Who?" I said.

"His name's Ty," Cori said.

"Let me see a picture," I said. Kris sighed and flipped through her phone and then handed it to me. Cori came behind me, practically jumping on my back, so she could look too.

"Can I see that?" Edward asked. He took the phone from me. "Guys, he's part of the Volturi…."

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Previously_**

_"Can I see that?" Edward asked. He took the phone from me. "Guys, he's part of the Volturi…."_

**BPOV**

I was the first to break the silence, "Do what?" I said.

"He's part of the Volturi," Edward said.

"How do you know that?" Cori asked.

"I've been alive for 121 years, you tend learn a thing or two in that much time," he said.

I looked at Kris, "What's his last name?" I asked.

"Volturi," she said.

Cori and I starred at her. "And when you hear us talk about the Volturi you didn't think, "I wonder if there's a connection?"" Cori practically yelled at Kris.

"No," Kris said.

"Why not!" I yelled.

"I didn't seem to connection," she said, "And even if it did I'd still date him. Let's face it guys, I'm a rebel."

…..

Later on Cori and I tried to figure out what to do with Kris. "How could she be so stupid!" Cori yelled as she paced the room, "What am I going to do with you guys? Vampires? Really?"

"At least they're hot," I said in my defense.

"True," she said.

"So I'm hot now am I?" Edward said as he walked in.

"Don't pretend you don't know," I said. Edward laughed and kissed me.

"NO FLIRTING!" Cori yelled, "Focus!"

"Sorry," I said, "So what do we really need?"

"Ty on our side," Edward said.

I smiled, "So we just need Kris to pull a Cori?" I said.

Cori smiled, "That's exactly what we need," she said, "I like the way you think."

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Previously**_

"_NO FLIRTING!" Cori yelled, "Focus!" _

"_Sorry," I said, "So what do we really need?"_

"_Ty on our side," Edward said._

_I smiled, "So we just need Kris to pull a Cori?" I said._

_Cori smiled, "That's exactly what we need," she said, "I like the way you think."_

**BPOV**

"Kris!" Cori yelled up the stairs.

Kris came down, "I'm not sure what you're blaming me for," she said, "But if it's something you like I did it… If not Bella did it."

"Hey!" I said. I heard Edward's laughter from behind me.

"You're not in trouble," Cori said, "We need you to do something."

"What?" she asked.

"We need Ty on our side," Cori said.

"So we need you to pull a Cori," I finished.

Kris smiled, "Okay," she said, grabbing her phone off the counter.

"I still don't know what pulling a Cori means," Edward said.

"You're about to find out," I said.

Kris called Ty, "Hey, baby," she said.

"Can you come over?"

"No, I'm okay. I just really want to see you."

"Pleeeaase, baby."

Then she smiled, "Thank you, baby. Okay see you soon." Then she hung up, "And THAT is pulling a Cori!" she said. Cori high-fived her and they laughed.

Edward looked at me, "So the next time you seduce me or something that's pulling a Cori?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"TMI!" Cori and Kris yelled. I just laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

Ty showed up at the house about an hour later. "It's show time!" Kris yelled.

"I got the popcorn!" Cori shouted. Cori and I sat down at the window and watched.

Kris ran out of the house and jumped into Ty's arms, "Ty!" she said.

"Hey, Baby," Ty said.

"Baby," she said, "You love me right?"

"Of course," he said.

"So you'll answer any question I have…. Right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know who the Cullen's are?"

"Good girl," Cori said, "Gets right to the point."

Ty froze, "The Cullen's?" he said.

"Yes," she said.

"You know the Cullen's?"

"My cousin's engaged to one."

"Edward?"

"Ha! So you know them!"

"That's my girl," Cori whispered.

Ty sighed, "Yes."

"And you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Do you like being with the Volturi?"

Ty didn't answer right away, "No," he finally said, "I don't."

I looked at Edward, "Is he telling the truth?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Then join us," Kris said.

"Us?" Ty said.

"The Cullen's."

"You're on their side?"

"They're family."

"Then I'm on the Cullen's side."

"Really?"

"Really…. But they're not going to be happy."

"That's okay.

Cori opened the window, "We got this," she said.

Next chapter is going to be soooo amazing!

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**EPOV**

"So you're really with us?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Ty said.

"Why should we believe you?" Cori asked.

"Kris trusts me," he said.

Cori looked at Kris and than back at me, "So?" she said.

"Are you saying that you don't trust people I trust!" Kris yelled. It seemed to make sense to everyone but me…. Must be one of those Kris language things.

"I'm saying I don't trust the people you date," she said. They looked like they were about to kill each other.

"I believe him," Bella said, bringing their attention away from their little fight, "Alright lets go. Team Cullen." I laughed.

…..

"Does everyone know the plan?" Alice asked.

"I call than and tell them I got the Cullen's cousin and to come here," Ty said.

"Then we come out of no where like Houdini and beat some ass!" Emmett yelled. Bella laughed and I smiled at the sound.

"And you three make sure you stay out of the way," I said looking at the girls.

Cori huffed, "Whatever you say," she said.

Then the Volturi came in. "Which one did you get, man?" someone yelled.

"All of us," Rose said.

Then the fight began. I was about to finish off a vampire when I heard a scream. "Do it and I'll kill her," someone said behind me.

I turned and saw Aro had Bella, I should've known she wouldn't stay out of the way. "Let her go," I growled.

"Let her go," he said nodding to the girl in my arms.

"Let Bella go first," I said.

"Fine," he said. Then he threw Bella to the side. Bella hit the far wall and then fell to the floor.

"Bella!" I yelled.

Kris and Cori came running in and I was next to Bella with in seconds. She was bleeding and her pulse was low.

"Change her!" Cori yelled, hitting my arm.

"I can't," I said.

"If you loved her you would!" Kris yelled.

"It's her only chance, Edward!" Alice yelled.

I took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, my love," I whispered. Then I leaned in and bit her neck.

**REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Previously_**

"_Change her!" Cori yelled, hitting my arm._

"_I can't," I said._

"_If you loved her you would!" Kris yelled._

"_It's her only chance, Edward!" Alice yelled. _

_I took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, my love," I whispered. Then I leaned in and bit her neck._

**BPOV**

I felt a burning feeling rush through my body. My heartbeat sped up. Then, my heart just stopped… I thought I was dead for a minute, but then I realized I could hear everything around me.

"She'll be okay, Edward," Alice said.

"When will she wake up?" Edward asked, "She's been sleeping for 2 days!" Two days! That's not possible!

"Soon," Alice said.

I tried to open my eyes, but it didn't work. I tried again, still nothing. I was about to give up, but then I heard Edward's voice.

"I need her Alice," he whispered. I tried again, and slowly my eyes opened.

"Edward," Alice said, trying to point out that I was awake.

"I can't live without her, Alice!" he said.

"Edward!" she said again.

"What!" he hissed.

"She's awake," Alice said.

Edward turned around and ran to me, "Bella," he said. I smiled, "Speak to me," he said, "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"I changed you," he said.

"I can't hate you," I said, "… I love you."

He smiled and kissed me, "I love you too," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

Edward took me hunting for my first time. He seemed kind of nervous, almost protective of me, while we were hunting. It was hard to catch on at first, but I finally got the hang of it.

We walked up to the house and the Cullen's were waiting for us outside. "How did she do?" Carlisle asked.

"She did great," Edward said, giving me a smile. I smiled back.

"Where are Kris and Cori?" I asked.

They looked at each other, "They're inside," Alice said.

"We're not sure if you're ready to be around humans yet…" Edward said.

I glared at him, "I'm not gunna hurt my own cousin's," I said.

"I know you don't _want _to," he said, "You might on accident."

I rolled my eyes, "No I wont," I said, and then I walked into the house. I saw Kris and Cori sitting on the couch watching TV. They're scents hit my nose. I knew I wasn't going to hurt them though.

"Bella," Edward said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Bella!" Kris yelled. She jumped off the couch and ran hugged me. Only Kris would hug a vampire that hasn't learned self-control yet.

I looked at Edward, "Told you," I said. He just smiled, almost like he was… Proud?

"Hey, Vampie!" Cori yelled.

I laughed, "Hey, Cori!" I said back.

Cori walked over hugged me, "Do you feel like you want to kill us?" she asked.

"No," I said, "No offense, but your guys scents aren't really appealing to me."

I heard Edward chuckle a little. "Why?" Kris asked.

"Well," I said, "Cori, your blood smells like you just got high or something, and, Kris, yours smells like candy… That explains why you're constantly bouncing off the walls."

Kris laughed and Cori said, "I'm not going to try and explain this." Then she sat down on the couch. I laughed.

….

Later that night Edward, Kris, Cori, Ty, and I were sitting down stairs. I was lying with my head in Edward's lap. It was quiet for a minute when Kris said, "I wanna be a vampire."

"Me too," Cori said.

"Is being crazy a family trait or something?" Edward asked.

Most people would find this offensive, but Cori, Kris, and I looked at each other and said. "Yeah."

**REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

It was a couple weeks later, and Rose and I were hunting. Edward was back at the house with the guys playing video games and Kris, Cori, and Alice went shopping.

"So how are you liking being a vampire?" Rose asked.

"I love it," I said. She laughed a little. I looked out and saw a lake. I pointed to it, "Hey, Lo-"as soon as I put my hand out to point at it, a tree that was nearby flew across the field.

"What the hell was that!" Rose yelled.

"I have no idea," I said.

Rose looked at me, "How can a tree just fly like that?"

"I have no idea," I said.

She looked at my hand, "It happened when you pointed," she said, "Do it again."

I did it again and, just like before, a tree flew. "How are you doing that?" she asked.

"How should I know!" I said. Then I moved my hand and something else flew.

Rose held my hands to my sides, "Just stop moving your hands," she said, "It must be a vampire power or something. Let's go back to the house and get Edward."

It was hard to run without moving my hands, every time I moved my hand something moved. I was getting mad and Rose was trying to calm me down.

"I'm not going inside," I said, "I'll probably break something."

"I'll get Edward," she said.

**EPOV**

I was playing Black Ops with Emmett, Jasper, and Ty when I heard Rose say my name.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Bella needs you," she said.

"Where is she?" I asked, not looking away from the game.

"Outside."

That's when I looked away. "Outside?" I said, "Why is she outside?"

"She has a power or something and she's freaking out, which is only making it worse." I got up and ran outside and saw Bella sitting on the steps.

I kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong, Love?" I asked.

"I'm going insane!" she said, if she could cry I think she would be.

"What happened?" I asked, "Rose said something about a power."

"Every time I move my hand something fly's."

"Show me."

She lifted her hand and a rock flew across the yard. "See!" she said, "I'm a freak."

It broke my heart to see her so upset. "Shh," I said, rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her down. "You're not a freak, Love. It's a power; you just need to learn how to control it."

"I can't even move without something flying."

"You need to calm her down, Edward," Ty said.

"Yeah," Jasper said, "I've seen someone with this power before. Her being that worked up will just make it worse."

"Bella, close your eyes, Sweetie," I said, she did as I asked; "I want you to focus on my voice. Breathe." She took a deep breath, but I could tell she was still shaken up. "Think of something happy. Think of when we get married. We'll be bound together for eternity, just you and me. Forever" I saw a smile slowly spread onto her beautiful face.

I smiled too, "There's that smile I love so much," I said, touching her cheek.

She hugged me, "Thanks, Baby," she said.

"Anything, Love," I said.

"You know what we should do!" Emmett yelled, "It'll make Bella feel better."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Get beer and drink up!" Emmett yelled.

"I don't drink," Bella said.

"I DO!" Emmett yelled.

"And this makes Bella feel better because…?" I asked.

"I'm here and I'll be drunk," he said, "She'll be too busy laughing to be upset!" Bella laughed, "SEE!"

**BPOV**

Emmett went out and got beer and everyone came home and we partied. I ended up drinking one, but that was it. Cori and Kris got wasted and were dancing around the room to Raise Your Glass by Pink.

"I will never listen to this song the same again," Edward said. I laughed. I was lying in Edward's lap and he was playing with my hair.

"You know wha we shoul dooo!" Kris slurred.

"What?" Cori asked. She had had about as many beers as Kris, but she could hold her liquor a lot better than her.

"We shold find th door to Candyland!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her, "The door to Candyland?" I said.

"YEAH! Ya know! Wher day got candy and unicorns and shit!"

"I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as Candyland," I said. Edward laughed at our discussion.

"OH! SO THER CAN BE VAMPIRE'S BU NO CANDYLAND?" she said, "Hypocrite!"

"She has a point, Love," Edward laughed.

"Don't encourage her," I said. Edward laughed harder.

"I'ma proves you all wrong!" Kris said, "I'ma become a detective an find Candyland! Then! I'ma makes a map! Sooo Evveryone can find Candyland!" I was laughing now, along with everyone else.

"Bella," Cori said, after we all calmed down, "You know what we need to do?"

"What's that, Cori?" I asked.

"We need to plan your wedding," she said.

"Wedding!" Kris yelled, and run, or stumbled, over to the couch. "Yesss, we must plan wedding!"

I laughed, "As much as I want to plan my wedding," I said, "We will not be doing it while you bitches are drunk."

"You're no fun," Kris said.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

I got bored and decided to make Kris and Cori breakfast. Emmett came down stairs a couple minutes later. "Can vampires get hangovers?" I asked randomly.

"NOPE!" Emmett yelled, "They get drunk and then the pains over. It's quite amazing." I laughed.

Edward smiled, "What are you so smiley about?" I asked smiling back at him.

"You're just so cute," he said. If I could I'd be smiling.

I leaned over the counter to kiss him. "Ew," Kris said walking into the kitchen, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I pulled away from Edward, "That's a hangover, sweetie," I said.

Edward chuckled. "MORNING!" Emmett yelled.

"Asshole!" Kris said covering her ears. I laughed. "You did that on purpose!"

Then Cori came in, "Morning," she said.

"How the hell can you be so happy when you have a hangover?" Kris asked.

"Girl, when you drink as much as I do, you get use to this shit," she said. I handed them plates of food. "Now that's a good cousin!" Cori said, "Feeds you when you're hung-over! Hell yeah!" I just shook my head.

**EPOV**

I was on the computer and Bella was lying on the bed reading. "Baby?" she suddenly said.

"Hum?" I said.

"So I was thinking, and I think I know when I want to get married," she said.

I turned to her, "Really?" I asked, "When?" Trying not to sound as excited as I actually was.

"February 7th," she said. I thought about it and then I smiled a little. February 7th was the day that I walked into Bella's studio for those pictures. February 7th was the day I got my Bella back.

I smiled and got and walked over to her, softly kissing her lips. "It's perfect," I said.

"You think?" she asked, smiling back.

"I know," I said, holding her close.

**REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

**February 7****th**

"Breathe, Bella," Shawna said.

"I'm trying!" I said.

"Technically she doesn't have to," Alice said.

Shawna looked at her, "No one asked you!" she said. Alice laughed. Shawna looked back at me, "You'll do fine."

**EPOV**

I stood at the end of the isle waiting to see my Bella. I was really nervous. What if I couldn't be a good husband to her?

"Calm down. Edward," Jasper said, "You're giving me a emotion over load!"

"Sorry," I said, "Just nervous."

"I know," he said, "You have nothing to worry about. As soon as you see her all your worries will go away, I promise." I nodded.

Then I saw Shawna walk down the aisle (she was Bella's maid of honor). Then Cori. Then Kris. Then Rosalie. Then Alice. Finally, I saw here, she was beautiful. Jasper was right, as soon as I saw her all my worries faded into nothing. Everything faded into nothing, it was just me and her.

She smiled at me and stepped forward. Everything was almost a blur until I heard, "You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella close and kissed her with as much passion as I could. When I pulled back to look at her I smiled, "You're mine now," I said softly.

She smiled back, "I always was," she said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

**(A/N) Not done yet! Please review! **


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N) I was only going to write like one more chapter, but then I decided that I want to get to at least 50 chapters (If there's more that's okay too. Lol.) So, keep it up with all the AMAZING reviews, and lets see if I can reach 50. :)**

**BPOV**

I can't believe me and Edward's honeymoon is over. It's kind of depressing, but I am kind of happy I get to see everyone.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked with a smile.

I smiled back; I'd never get tired of hearing that. "Yup," I said. I got out of the car and Edward got our bags, I knew better than try to help him with them.

As soon as I walked in someone grabbed me, "Bella!" Kris yelled, "I missed you!"

I laughed, "I missed you too," I said.

"She's been bouncing off the walls all day waiting for you to get home," Ty said from the couch.

"Shut up," Kris said to Ty. Then she looked back at me, "Guess what!" she said.

I laughed again, "Wow you're hyper," I said.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me, "Surprised?" he asked as he went up the stairs.

"No," I said.

"You're not guessing!" Kris yelled, "Why aren't you guessing?"

"Sorry," I said "Um…. You finally got your ADHD medication?"

"No," she said.

"Sadly enough," Ty mumbled. I laughed again.

"Go to hell," Kris said, "Me and Ty bought an apartment!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said, "We're moving in tomorrow."

"That's great!" I said hugging her.

"I know right! I'm so excited!"

I looked at Ty, "What did she eat today?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he said.

"Damn," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he said.

I laughed. "So, where's Cori?" I asked.

"On a date," Kris said.

"A date? I was gone for two weeks and you get an apartment and Cori goes on a date! Next you're gunna tell me that you're a vampire now….you're not a vampire are you?" I said.

She laughed. "Not yet," she said.

I laughed too. "Okay, well, I'm gunna go unpack," I said "And then I'll be back down."

"Okay!" she said. I shook my head and went upstairs to me and Edward's room. As soon as I walked in, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"There's my beautiful wife," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "We were apart for 15 minutes," I said.

"15 minutes to long," he said softly. I smiled and turned around and kissed him.

"I need to unpack," I said.

"Or I can unpack you," he said.

"As nice as that sounds," I said with a smirk, "Later."

He sighed and let me go, "Fine," he said. I unpacked my things and went to go back down stairs.

"Wait," Edward said, He pulled me close to him, "I'm not ready to share you with everyone yet."

I smiled, "I know," I said, "And I don't want to share you either, but they're human, they have to sleep sometime, and then it'll be just me and you."

He smiled and kissed me softly, "Alright," he said, "I think I'm going to hang out with Jasper and Emmett, I'll be back later."

"Okay," I said, "I love you."

He smiled, "Forever," he said.

….

I went back down stairs and saw Cori was home. "Yo girl!" I said.

Cori turned around and looked at me, "There you are!" she said. She ran over and hugged me. "So, as much as I want to hear about your honeymoon, you need to hear about the guy I met!"

"Well!" I said.

"Lets go to the kitchen, I need a drink. I'll tell you all about him in there," she said.

"Alright," I said. We went in the kitchen and I made her a drink. "So, tell me about this kid."

"So! He's a werewolf," she said.

I looked at her, "Seriously?" She nodded. "There is something seriously wrong with us!"

"So!" she said, "Guess what else!"

"What?"

"He's a doctor!"

"Get it!"

"I know right! His name's Brandon."

"When did you meet him?"

"Last week."

"Aw! I'm so glad you're happy."

She's was literally bouncing in her chair, "I know right!"

"This is great!" Kris said, skipping into the kitchen.

"What?" we asked.

"Now we all have someone."

….

Later that night I was lying in bed reading a book, Edward still wasn't back yet. He had just texted me and said he'd be home in an hour. I love how I missed him so much and I had just spent two weeks alone with him. He is my everything. I really have no idea where I'd be if I didn't have him.

"What you thinking about?" the most beautiful voice in the world said.

I looked up from my book and smiled at him, "You," I said.

He smiled back, "What about me?" he said as he laid down in bed next to me.

"How much I love you," I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you too," he said, "And I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What is it?" I asked.

He gave me his famous crooked smile, "I can't tell you," he said, "If I did it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But I wanna know," I whined.

He laughed, "To bad," he said.

"Please. I wanna k-" He cut me off by kissing me. I pulled away and looked at him, "Every time you want me to shut up, can you do that?" I asked.

He smirked, "Of course, Love," he said and started kissing me again.

**REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

At about 10:00 Edward led me out to his car. "You gunna tell me where you're taking me?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

I pouted, "No fair," I said.

He laughed, "You'll love it," he said, "I hope…"

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm sure I will," I said.

"You don't know what it is," he said.

"It's from you so I'll love it," I said. He looked at me and smiled.

We were driving for about 20 minutes when Edward pulled into a parking lot. "Where are we?" I asked. He pointed to the top of the building and my jaw dropped. I must be imagining this. I got out of the car and looked at it again.

_Bella's Photography_ with a camera was written on the building. "That's not even the best part," Edward said in my ear. He took my hand and led me inside.

There were beautiful couches set up like a waiting room. All over the walls were some of the pictures that I have taken. I walked into the back and saw one of the biggest photography I have ever seen.

I turned to Edward. "You did all this?" I asked.

"Well, I bought everything but the girls designed the whole place. Emmett and Jasper help them set up everything," he said.

I jumped into his arm, "I love it!" I said.

He laughed, "I'm glad," he said.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," I said.

"I do anything for you," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"He bought you a studio!" Cori said.

"Yeah!" I said, "It's amazing!" I was literally bouncing up and down. I could hear Edward laughing from the living room.

"We knew about it," Kris said.

"Yeah, we helped set up," Cori said.

"Then why did you sound surprised?" I asked.

"Trying to feel your excitement," she said.

I laughed, "Okay," I said.

"Guess what!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Brandon's coming over so you can meet him," she said.

Then Edward walked in, "Isn't he a werewolf?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

He glanced at me for a minute. "It's nothing," he said, "Bella just hasn't been around one yet, well, other than Jake."

"How is Jake any different?" I asked.

"You know him," he said.

"What's going on?" Cori asked.

"Wolves and vampires aren't suppose to get along," I said.

"Don't kill my boyfriend," she said.

"I won't," I said.

"Better not," she said.

….

So, I met Brandon and everything went fine. He was fun and I could tell Cori likes him a lot. I really hate the scent of wolf though. I had my face buried in Edward's shirt half the time he was here. I was glad he didn't take it offensively.

"New born?" he said.

"Yup," Edward said.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Was it really that bad?" Edward said in my ear after they left.

I looked up at him, "It was a really good excuse to be buried in your arms," I said.

He smiled and kissed my head, "You don't need an excuse for that," he said.

….

I was lying on the couch reading a book when Kris ran in. "Guess what!" she said.

"You guys have been saying that to me a lot lately," I said with a chuckle.

"Just guess!" she said.

"You ate a cookie? I asked.

"No!" she said, "Well, actually yeah, but no! Ty is going to change me into a vampire!"

"What!" I said.

**REVIEW! ;) **


	45. Chapter 45

_**Previously**_

"_No!" she said, "Well, actually yeah, but no! Ty is going to change me into a vampire!"_

"_What!" I said._

**BPOV**

"Ty is going to make me a vampire," Kris said again.

"When?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, "But he's going to."

"You sure you want this?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Are you saying you don't like being a vampire?"

"No," I said, "I love it. I just don't want you to regret it."

"I won't," she said.

….

We were all in the living room and Kris, of course, broke the silence. "I've been thinking," she said.

Cori looked at her, "What have I told you about doing that!" she said.

"Shut up," she said, "If vampires are real, then are unicorns?"

I laughed, "No, Kris, unicorns are not real."

"Yeah they are," Edward said.

I looked up at him, "Don't get her hopes up," I said.

He laughed, "But I'm serious," he said.

"REALLY!" Kris said.

"Yeah," he said.

"This is like…the best day of my life," she said. I laughed.

….

I was at the studio and heard the little bell above the door ring. I looked up and froze. What's with this? It was Cody, my ex. Why are my asshole ex's showing up?

"Bella?" he said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, I am in a photo studio, so pictures," he said.

"Of?" I asked.

"My siblings and I," he said.

"Where are your siblings?" I asked.

"On their way," he said. He stepped closer to the desk. I took a small step back.

"I'm going to get something for you to fill out," I said, "I'll be right back."

I went into my office and pulled out my phone and called Edward. "Hello, Love," he said, "How's your day going?"

"Can you come down here?" I asked.

"Why? You okay? What's wrong?" he asked sounding panicked.

"I'm fine," I said, "You of my ex's is here… I know I could beat him if I had to, I just… I just feel safer if yo-"

"I'm on my way, Love," he said.

"Thank you."

I handed Cody the papers. About 10 minutes later Edward walked in he glanced at Cody and then walked over to me. "Hey, Love," he said, pulling me into his arms.

He whispered in my ear low enough so only a vampire could hear it. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded into his shoulder.

A little while after that the rest of Cody's family walked in. I took them all back to the studio.

"Who's he?" Cody asked pointing at Edward.

"That's my husband," I said.

"I thought only employees could be in her while pictures are being done," he said.

"Since his name is on the lease for this place, I think makes him an employee." I heard Edward laugh.

"Whatever," Cody said.

…..

"Why is even there?" Ever asked after I told them what happened.

"I have no idea," I said, "I'm just glad Edward came in."

"Why?" Kris asked.

"I think he would've done something if he wasn't there," I said.

"Ain't nobody going to mess with you!" Cori said. I laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

**(A/N) I'm sorry if I confused anyone in my last chapter when I said Ever. I meant to said Cori, Ever is a character in another story. Sorry for the confusion.**

**BPOV**

"So when is Ty going to change you?" I asked Kris.

"After we move into our new apartment," she said.

"Maybe you should have him change you her," I said, "So you there's not so many people around."

"You sure?" she asked.

"You haven't been around that much blood before," Cori said.

"I'll live," I said.

"Actually, y-" I cut Kris off.

"Shut up," I said. They laughed, "You're going to be dead with me soon."

"So," she said, "I'll love every minute of it."

….

Ty changed Kris in our house, like I said he should. She still hadn't woken up yet, and I hadn't gone up stairs that much because of the smell.

"Oh my god!" Cori said.

I jumped. "What? Who died!" I asked.

"No one!" she said, "I'm moving in with Brandon!"

"Already?" I asked.

"Shut up," she said, "It's meant to be!"

"I know!" I said.

"I'm so happy!" she said.

"I'm glad," I said, giving her a hug.

"I'm going to pack now," she said and ran upstairs.

I looked at Edward. "They grow up so fast," I said. He laughed and hugged me.

**REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

Kris's change went great. Cori was actually in the house when she woke up, and Kris didn't even try anything. She said, and I quote, "Your blood's not sweet enough, you need more candy." Cori found this to be hilarious, and celebrated not being killed with a bottle of tequila.

"You know, Cori," I said one day, "I could change you too if you wanted."

Cori looked at Brandon. "Would you be able to change Brandon?" she asked.

"No," I said, "It would kill him since he's a wolf."

"Then no," she said.

"Alright…" I said.

"You should do it," Brandon said.

"What?" I said.

"You should change Cori," he said.

"Why?" Cori asked.

"Because I know that's what you want," he said, "I know you don't want to lose me, but you also don't want to lose them. I'm not going to age for years anyway. Just do it."

Cori stared at him. "No," she said.

"For me," he said.

She was quiet for a long time; so long I almost forgot what we were talking about. "Fine," she said.

…..

Brandon ended up getting his way, no idea how, but I probably don't want to know. The week after the conversation I changed Cori.

I was sitting on the couch with Edward and Kris. I had my head in Edward's lap and my legs on Kris's.

"Where's Ty?" I asked.

"He said he had to go do something," Kris said, "If I were to eat candy as a vampire would it do something to me?"

"No," Edward said, "Might not taste very good though."

Kris looked at him. "Candy NEVER doesn't taste good," Kris said, "That's like cursing! Bella, wash his mouth out with soap!"

I laughed. "I'll just do this." I sat up and kissed Edward.

Edward smiled. "Soap tastes pretty good," he said. I laughed again.

"You guys are degusting," Kris said.

Then we heard something outside. We all got up and went to go see what it was. We saw Ty in the backyard on a unicorn.

Kris squealed. "OH MY GOD!" she said.

"Dude," I said, "There's a unicorn in my backyard….not many people can say that can they."

Edward laughed and kissed my head. "No, Love," he said, "I don't think they can."

"Shhhhh," Kris said, "Go do something!"

"Like what?" I said, laughing.

"Go… Go…. Go eat celery," she said.

"I'm a vampire!" I said, "I don't eat!"

"You do now!" Kris said, "You're ruining my moment with a unicorn!"

I just laughed. "Come here," Ty said. Kris ran over to him. "Marry me?"

Kris smiled, "How can I say no to a guy on a unicorn?" she said.

He smiled and kissed her. Then he looked at me and Edward. "She likes me for my unicorn," he said.

I laughed. "Cori's going to be pissed that she missed this," I said.

"Right!" Kris said.

Edward and I turned around and went inside to give them time alone. "You told him where to get the unicorn, didn't you?" I asked as we were walking in.

"Yup," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

"He proposed!" Cori said, "On a unicorn!"

"Yeah!" Kris said.

"That's like…like…so you!" Cori said.

"Right!" Kris said.

Cori was getting used to being a vampire very fast. She didn't mind Brandon's wolf scent at all (Oddly enough). Brandon didn't hate her scent either. Their crazy, I can barely stand a wolf smell and their making out on my couch! Disgusting…

"When are you guys going to get married?" I asked.

"I was thinking Valentine's day in Georgia," Kris said, "Ty knows a lot of people there."

"That's cool," I said.

"I'm planning it!" Cori said.

"Duh!" Kris said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cori said.

"Right!" Kris said, "So Cori's going to be my maid of honor and I want Bella to do the pictures."

"Aw!" I said, "I feel special."

"Special ed," Emmett said walking in the door.

"Edward!" I said.

"Leave my wife alone," Edward said as he came down the stairs.

"You're no fun," Emmett said, pouting.

I laughed. "Thank you, Baby," I said.

Edward smiled and walked over and kissed me. "Of course, Love," he said.

"You guys are sickening," Emmett said.

"I second that," Cori said, "ANYWAY! Back to the wedding!" I laughed. That's a normal Cori thing to do.

**REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 49

**BPOV**

Kris and Ty's wedding was beautiful. Cori did an amazing job on everything. The girl should be a professional party planner or something.

Everyone was settling into their own places, and Edward and I were just starting to get our house back to our selves. As much as I missed everyone, I really liked it just being Edward and I alone.

"Oh my god!" Cori yelled, bursting through the front down.

"First, we're vampires! No need to yell!" I said, "Second, ever heard of knocking! Third, who died!" Edward chuckled from beside me.

"So, no, and no one yet," Cori said.

I rolled my eyes. "Then what?" I asked.

"I'M ENGAGED!" she yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" I said, jumping up.

"Right!" she said.

"This is big!"

"This is huge!"

"Oh my god!" we both yelled!

"How do you do that?" Edward asked.

"Years of practice," I said.

**(A/N) Only one more left :( **

**REVIEW!**


	50. Chapter 50

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my office, reading a book, when Bella walked in. I looked up at her and smiled. "Hi, Love," I said.

She smiled. "Hey, Baby."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I can't just come in here to see my amazing husband?"

I smiled. "You can always come in here if you want," I said.

She smiled back and sat on my desk in front of me. She's so damn beautiful. "I missed you," she said.

"I'm right here."

"Well, we haven't had much time just us."

"It's just us now though."

"Forever."

I smiled again. "Forever and always." I kissed her. When I pulled away I looked into her eyes. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

She smiled. "Forever and always."

**(A/N) I'm so sad this stories over! :( This is my longest story yet, and has also gotten the most reviews. This story has been my favorite story to write out of all of my stories. I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of your amazing support. You guys are the best fans ever :)**

**Love**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
